Pecado Mortal
by Lara Keuller
Summary: Após a morte da irmã, Sakura jurou que seria para Aya a mãe que ela perdera.Mas Sasuke Uchiha aparece, e ele também havia perdido um irmão querido.O pai de Aya.Desesperada, Sakura se dispõem á tudo para continuar com a menina. Até se casar com ele. UA
1. Revelações

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem á Kishimoto Masashi.

**Sinopse:** _Quando a irmã de Sakura morreu, ao dar à luz uma menina, ela jurou que seria para Aya, a mãe que ela tinha perdido. No entanto, menos de um ano depois, Sasuke Uchiha a descobriu. Ele também tinha perdido um irmão querido - Itachi, o pai de Aya - e achava que a criança era filha de Sakura, uma mulher que achava ser vulgar. Autoritário e insensível, Sasuke queria levar Aya embora. Desesperada, Sakura submeteu-se a tudo o que ele queria, concordou até em casar-se com ele. Mas mulher alguma poderia resistir ao inferno de desprezo e sedução que Sasuke estava criando: mesmo odiando Sakura, ele queria possuí-la à força! _

(Baseado na obra de Carlole Mortimer.)

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura sorria, encantada, para o bebê adormecido. Aya era a coisa mais importante de sua vida e faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la sempre ao seu lado.

Sentou-se na poltrona e relaxou completamente. Estava exausta, não iria aguentar por muito tempo. Trabalhava o dia inteiro fora e, quando chegava em casa, cuidava da menina. Ela ficava durante o dia com a sra. Shizue, uma vizinha, e, ultimamente, choramingava a maior parte do tempo: seus dentes começavam a nascer.

Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto. O que poderia fazer? Se Ino não tivesse morrido logo após dar à luz Aya saberia, ao menos, a quem pedir ajuda. Mas Ino tinha morrido e Sakura não sabia quem era o pai da garota. Se ela não tivesse trabalhado dois anos fora, nada daquilo teria acontecido e, provavelmente, Ino estaria viva. Se ao menos... se ao menos! Quantas vezes havia repetido essas mesmas coisas no último ano? E o que tinha adiantado? Nada!

Ela nunca deixaria Aya, não importa o que pudesse acontecer. Perdida nesses pensamentos, assustou-se ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta. Olhou rápido para Aya. Ainda estava dormindo. Tinha demorado muito para pegar no sono e Sakura não permitiria que alguém a perturbasse.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, antes que batessem de novo. Aya resmungou, abriu os olhos verdes e fez cara de choro.

— Está tudo bem, querida — disse, tentando fazer com que o bebê voltasse a dormir. Houve mais um toque na porta e Sakura percebeu que era a dona da pensão. A voz da visitante não ia permitir que Aya ficasse calma.

— Sei que está aí, srta. Haruno! — Um riso malicioso acompanhou a declaração. — Onde mais poderia estar? — comentou baixinho, mas Sakura ouviu e não gostou.

Abriu a porta, furiosa, e ficou parada, vendo que a mulher ia entrando, mesmo sem ser convidada. A sra. Matsane tinha uma característica marcante: a curiosidade. Sakura tinha que ter muito cuidado com o que falava para ela, tudo era motivo para ofensas. Quando se mudou para aquele quarto, não fez nenhum comentário sobre a paternidade da criança e a sra. Matsane parecia não se importar de vê-la com um bebê. Sakura não se deu ao trabalho de explicar que era apenas a tia; a outra não iria mesmo acreditar.

Se tivesse encontrado um lugar barato, conveniente e próximo do trabalho, já teria saído daquela pensão. Mas era impossível; ninguém estava interessado em alugar um quarto para uma moça, ganhariam o mesmo com um solteiro e não teriam os incômodos do bebê. Na verdade. Sakura ficara admirada com a atitude da sra. Matsane: só havia recomendado mais silêncio. Mas como era possível acalmar uma criança cujos dentes estão nascendo e doem?

— O que deseja, sra. Matsane? — perguntou, firme.

— Não fale dessa maneira comigo, garota — respondeu a senhoria, caminhando pelo quarto, inspecionando tudo. — Ponha-se no seu devido lugar!

— Estou muito bem assim, sra. Matsane, — Sakura controlava-se para não demonstrar que se ofendia com as insinuações dela. — A senhora veio aqui por algum motivo especial ou é só uma visita? — Não queria dar o prazer de mostrar que estava irritada, mas tinha tido um dia de muito trabalho, levado uma hora para fazer com que Aya dormisse, e não estava disposta a ficar ouvindo as fofocas da outra.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Vim para informar que Yue e eu andamos conversando novamente e chegamos a uma conclusão. Não é muito boa — ela falou calmamente.

Sakura percebeu o que aquilo significava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse:

— Desculpe-me pelo barulho, sra. Matsane, mas são os dentes de Aya que estão...

— Já ouvi muitas desculpas e não adiantou nada. Essa criança não faz nada a não ser chorar, e isso tem me complicado com os outros inquilinos. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

— Aya não passa o tempo todo chorando, ela é como todos os outros bebês! — Estava furiosa, indignada, — Por Deus, se a senhora sentisse dor, também choraria.

— Provavelmente, mas a questão é outra. Tenho que pedir para você sair daqui.

— Sair? — Sakura assustou-se. — Mas... não tenho nenhum lugar para ir.

— Sinto muito, querida. — A voz dela era tranquila, gentil. — Se dependesse apenas de mim, você poderia ficar; mas Yue quer ocupar este quarto a partir do final desta semana.

— Mas... — Sakura estava pálida, seus movimentos e suas reações mostravam o choque que tinha levado. — Para onde posso ir?

— Bem, eu é que não sei. Será que aquele seu amigo

não pode ajudá-la.

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça. Não podia pedir ajuda para Sai. Ele achava que ela não devia ter ficado com Aya para criar e, se não fosse por isso, teria insistido no pedido de casamento. Sakura gostava da idéia de tornar-se sua mulher, mas com a exigência dele seria impossível. Nunca se afastaria de Aya, faria qualquer coisa para ficar com a sobrinha, inclusive recusar o pedido de casamento de Sai.

— Não, eu... — começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo choro da menina.

— Está vendo? — a sra. Matsane comentou, satisfeita. — Não há um momento de paz. Sinto pena pela dor do bebê, mas seria muito melhor se não tivesse que ouvir esse choro a noite inteira. — Caminhou até a porta e, virando-se, avisou: — Lembre-se, até o final da semana.

Como poderia esquecer? Sakura pegou Aya nos braços e tentou acalmá-la. Como se percebesse as dificuldades da tia, e para ajudá-la, a criança parou de chorar. Suas mãozinhas acariciavam o pescoço de Sakura, como se lhe dissesse para não se preocupar com as pessoas, pelo menos, não com todas.

Nos dois dias seguintes, Sakura passou sua hora de almoço à procura de um quarto para alugar, mas não conseguiu nada. A maioria deles não aceitava crianças pequenas e, nos lugares em que ela seria aceita, o ambiente não era bom para um bebê. Sakura estava desanimada; nem Sai ajudava.

— Ponha a criança num orfanato e case-se comigo — era só o que ele dizia.

— Nem em sonho eu faria isso. Aya é a única pessoa que restou da minha família — respondeu, controlando-se.

— Podemos ter a nossa própria família, é só se casar comigo.

— Se você pensa assim, por que não aceita Aya? — Sakura não o amava, mas se casaria com ele para dar um lar à sobrinha.

— Não quero o filho dos outros — Sai falou, secamente, olhando para a garota que brincava no chão.

Sakura não se preocupou em responder. Naquela situação, era a última coisa que devia fazer. Precisava falar com um amigo, mas todos tinham se afastado, quando souberam do bebê. Apenas Sai e Hinata continuaram a vê-la. Sai, porque tinha a esperança de se casar com ela, e Hinata, porque era uma amiga de verdade.

— Venha, querida, é hora do banho — disse, abaixando-se e pegando Aya no colo.

— Não pode ser mais tarde? — Sai reclamou — Faz muito tempo que não converso com você.

— Não posso, criança precisa de horário.

— Você faz tudo para ela, mas quando é que vai arrumar tempo para cuidar de si mesma?

— Quer insinuar que estou feia? Isso não é muito educado, Sai! — Seus olhos verdes fixaram-se nele.

— Sabe muito bem que não quis dizer isso. — Seu rosto estava vermelho. — Você sempre está bonita, e sabe disso.

Sakura sabia que era muito atraente. Já tinha sido modelo fotográfico e, se negasse sua beleza, estaria mentindo. Seus cabelos possuiam um raríssimo tom rosado e eram macios, leves como as folhas de outono quando caem, e seus olhos verde em um tom esmeralda tinham um brilho que a deixava ainda mais especial. O nariz pequeno e os lábios sedutores formavam um rosto maravilhoso. O corpo esbelto era perfeito e sua beleza era totalmente natural.

Tinha sido modelo, até o nascimento de Aya. Depois. foi impossível manter o ritmo daquele emprego. O horário descontrolado e as viagens repentinas não permitiriam uma vida saudável para Aya. Sua única opção foi aproveitar o diploma de letras e aceitar uma proposta de trabalho como secretária.

Ganhava bem menos do que como modelo, mas tinha umas economias que ajudavam. Toda semana era obrigada a tirar um pouco de dinheiro da poupança.

— Quer me ajudar com o banho?! — perguntou, enquanto arrumava o pijama da menina

— Não, obrigado — Sai respondeu, pegando o jornal. Não insistiu; já conhecia o desinteresse dele por Aya.

Suas atitudes demonstravam isso e a garota parecia sentir o mesmo por ele.

Adorava a hora do banho da sobrinha. O banheiro ficava alagado, tudo era motivo de farra na água. Sakura olhava-a, carinhosamente: não tinha herdado os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis de Ino, mas tinha o mesmo gênio descontraído da tia.

— Ma... ma... ma... — Aya balbuciou.

— Mamãe, mamãe — encorajou-a. — Vamos, querida, diga mamãe.

— Ma... mama... — A voz soava fraca e, sem demora, Aya voltou a divertir-se com a água.

— Você é uma macaca — Dulce disse, sorrindo. — Uma macaquinha — repetiu, ao ver que a menina estava gostando.

Depois do banho, beijou-a e colocou-a no berço.

— Durma bem, querida. Seja uma boa menina.

— Isso não adianta nada — Sai comentou, afastando o jornal e olhando para elas.

— Ela é uma menina ótima. O problema é que você não gosta de crianças.

— Ora, mas eu gosto. Vou amar os meus filhos. Mas continuo achando que você não devia ter assumido a res¬ponsabilidade por Aya, após a morte de sua irmã. Já naquela época, eu dizia que achava impossível e que seria loucura de sua parte. Essa criança está estragando você, física e financeiramente. Podia ser uma das modelos mais bem pagas do mundo, mas em vez disso...

— Escolhi dar todo o meu amor a Aya e fazer o possível para construir um lar para nós. Já falamos nisso uma porção de vezes, e não vou mudar de idéia. Amo Aya e farei de tudo para tê-la sempre ao meu lado.

— Está bem, está bem, faça o que quiser. Não consigo entender uma coisa: como é que você não sabe quem é o pai? Ino não comentou nada sobre ele?

— Ela recusou-se. Deve ter pensado que ele nunca mais seria necessário, não podia imaginar que não ia criar a filha. — Sua voz ficou trêmula ao se lembrar da irmã, jovem e cheia de vida. Era assim, até engravidar. Depois, tudo tinha mudado. Sakura sabia que Ino tinha amado muito o pai de Aya, mas ele a abandonara e era bem provável que nem soubesse da morte dela.

— Aya é minha filha — insistiu — e não desistirei dela por nada deste mundo!

* * *

No dia seguinte, foram visitar sido melhor se Sakura fosse procurar um quarto para alugar, mas estava acostumada a passar seu dia de folga junto de Aya. Hinata sempre ficava feliz ao vê-las. Tinha duas meninas e esperava mais um bebê. Ela e Naruto, o marido, também estavam em dificuldades financeiras; moravam num apartamento muito pequeno.

— Oi, amor! — Hinata sorriu e pegou Aya nos braços,

— Nossa! Como está ficando pesada! — Olhou para Sakura

e continuou: — Mas você não me parece bem. O que houve?

A moça contou sua conversa com a sra. Matsane e a dificuldade em arrumar um outro lugar para morar.

— Oh... — Hinata suspirou, preocupada. - Vocês podem passar uns dias aqui.

Sakura sabia que o convite da amiga era sincero, mas não podia aceitar.

— Não, obrigada, Hina-cha. Vou arrumar um lugar. Imagine o que Sai sugeriu — falou, lembrando-se dele.

— Sai! Ele não ajuda em nada.

— Vamos mudar de assunto. Trouxe algumas maçãs para fazermos uma torta. Você prepara a massa e eu limpo as frutas, está bem?

— Combinado. Deixe Aya brincando com Yuki. Por alguns momentos, elas se esqueceram de seus problemas, divertindo-se como duas colegiais ao se sujarem de farinha.

— Somos piores do que as crianças — Sakura disse, sorrindo e tentando limpar o cabelo e o rosto, cheios de farinha.

— Você não é muito mais do que uma criança. Quantos anos tem? Vinte e um? Vinte e dois?

— Vinte e um. Um ano mais velha do que Ino. As vezes, fico imaginando o que aconteceria, se ela ainda fosse viva. Eu poderia continuar trabalhando como modelo e sustentar a família toda. Achei tão cruel a morte dela. Era tão jovem, estava começando a viver.

— E o pai de Aya? — Hinata perguntou, curiosa.

— É como se ele nunca tivesse existido. — Deu um sorriso nervoso e continuou: — Mas ele deve ser muito bonito; Aya não herdou os traços de Ino.

— Você já remexeu nas cartas de Ino para tentar descobrir quem é o pai? Aquelas cartas que estão na caixa que era dela.

— Não, eu não poderia. Seria violar a privacidade de Ino. As cartas estão no nome dela, não tenho o direito de ler.

— Mas você não precisa abrir as cartas — Hinata disse animando-a. — Veja o nome e o endereço do remetente. Tenho certeza de que pode fazer isso,

— É verdade — concordou, relutante. — Mas acho que não devo.

— Claro que deve! O momento não é para se preocupar com a privacidade de ninguém. Há motivos suficientes para você olhar aquelas cartas.

Sakura sabia que ela tinha razão. Ino deixara uma caixa cheia de cartas, e Sakura tinha quase certeza de que descobriria o nome do pai de Aya numa delas; mas sempre lhe faltou coragem para procurar.

Naquela noite, depois de ter feito Aya dormir, tirou a caixa do armário, colocou-a na sua frente e ficou olhando-a por alguns minutos. Abriu-a e hesitou: talvez estivesse mexendo em segredos que só iriam piorar a situação.

Respirou fundo e começou a ler os envelopes. Ino sempre tinha falado de seus namorados e Sakura ia reconhecendo os nomes dos remetentes. Havia apenas um de que não ouvira falar, e sentia que era ele o pai de Aya.

Colocou as outras cartas na caixa e decidiu, para o próprio bem da menina, que devia ler a carta e confirmar suas suspeitas. Abriu o envelope e começou a ler. As palavras estavam meio apagadas, sinal de que Ino a lera muitas vezes e que tinha chorado muito. Itachi Uchiha dizia que não a veria nunca mais. Não havia nenhuma menção ao bebê, mas a data da carta coincidia com o período de gravidez da irmã. Sakura concluiu que o sr. Itachi Uchiha sabia da existência do bebê e por isso mesmo tinha decidido abandonar Ino.

Escreveu uma carta dizendo que tinha algo de muito importante para conversar com ele e, no dia seguinte, colocou-a no correio. Mas isso não a deixou tranquila; continuou a procurar um quarto para alugar. Era possível que o sr. Uchiha houvesse mudado, ou que não fosse procurá-la ao reconhecer seu nome. O endereço dele ficava numa das regiões mais ricas de Tóquio, e pessoas como aquelas se esqueciam facilmente de suas responsabilidades. Provavelmente já havia se esquecido da existência de Ino.

Três dias depois, como a carta não foi devolvida, concluiu que ele a recebera e não pretendia responder. Não tinha achado nada para alugar e a situação começava a ficar desesperadora. Quase não dormia, de tanta preocupação. Aya também não ajudava: percebia a aflição da tia e ficava tão tensa quanto ela.

Sakura ninou a menina e, assim que a achou mais calma, pegou uma revista, tentando concentrar-se num artigo. Mas não conseguiu; largou a revista e começou a cochilar.

Um barulho na porta acordou-a. Levantou-se. Se fosse a sra. Matsane, ela faria...

— Srta. Haruno! Srta. Haruno! Visita para você. Visita! Quem poderia ser? Era alguém que a sra. Matsane não conhecia; senão, não teria acompanhado a pessoa até o quarto. Abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos, ao ver o homem elegante ao lado da senhoria. O olhar da mulher era malicioso, o que não a surpreendeu.

— A senhora... — Sakura hesitou — pode ir, agora, sra. Matsane — continuou, firme, e ficou esperando que ela se afastasse.

Olhou novamente para o homem: os olhos negros dele estavam fixos nela.

— Não quer entrar? — perguntou, nervosa.

— Quanta confiança, srta. Haruno. Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha.

— Oh, mas...

— Antes que diga qualquer coisa, acho que deve saber que o meu irmão Itachi morreu.

Sakura empalideceu, não esperava aquilo. Como aquele homem podia falar com tanta indiferença da morte do irmão? Sua única chance para o futuro de Aya estava acabada. Seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.

O estranho continuava a olhá-la intensamente e, mesmo com os olhos lacrimejando, Sakura pôde perceber que ele era muito atraente. Se havia alguma semelhança física entre ele e o irmão, era fácil entender por que Ino se entregara a Itachi.

Ainda estava com a porta aberta, e ele entrou, sem esperar que ela repetisse o convite. Seu ressentimento aumentou ao notar a expressão de desgosto com que ele olhava para o quarto. Quem pensava que era para assumir aquele ar de superioridade? Ela havia feito tudo para dar o melhor para Aya, filha do irmão dele. O fato de morarem ali não significava que a menina não tinha todo o amor...

— Olhe — Sakura falou, voltando à realidade —, acho que você perdeu a viagem. Não poderá me ajudar.

O olhar dele penetrava no rosto dela.

— Por favor, srta. Haruno, deixe que eu mesmo resolva se posso ou não lhe ser útil. Sua carta parecia tratar de algo urgente, e se não fosse por isso não teria vindo. Agora me diga no que não posso ajudá-la. O que a faz pensar que o meu irmão poderia ajudar mais do que eu? — Seu olhar acompanhava os movimentos nervosos de Sakura. — Não podemos nos sentar?

— Oh, desculpe! — Ela sentou-se e pediu para ele fazer o mesmo.

— Será que não quer me explicar o que é que apenas o meu irmão teria condição de fazer? Ou é tão particular que não posso saber ?

— Não está sendo educado, sr. Uchiha — A insinuação dele deixou-a furiosa.

— Não? Mas é por sua culpa. Mandou uma carta urgente para o meu irmão e, quando chego aqui, recusa-se a explicar o que está acontecendo. — Levantou-se num só movimento; seu corpo musculoso era notável. — Acho que tem razão, parece que perdi a viagem.

Sakura levantou-se para acompanhá-lo à porta mas Aya acordou e começou a chorar. Sem se preocupar com o olhar surpreso dele, ela entrou no quarto para acalmar o bebê, antes que os outros inquilinos começassem a reclamar. O rosto de Aya estava molhado de lágrimas e Sakura, não resistindo, pegou-a no colo.

— Pronto, querida — disse baixinho. — Tudo está bem, meu anjo.

Sasuke parou na porta do quarto, o rosto muito sério.

— Então — sua voz era serena e fria —, você tem uma criança.

— Tenho. — Sorria carinhosamente para Aya.

Os olhos verdes e grandes da menina fixaram-se naquele homem alto, sério, e ela balbuciou, animando-se:

— Mamãe... mamãe...

Sakura ficou radiante: era a primeira vez que Aya a chamava de mamãe.

— Como você é esperta, querida! Agora, tente dormir. Mamãe está com uma visita e não gostaria que você se comportasse mal.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Se era esse o motivo pelo qual você queria a ajuda do meu irmão, está certa; eu realmente não posso ajudá-la. Você mesma escolheu esse destino e não é do meu feitio envolver-me com problemas particulares.

— Verdade, sr. Uchiha? — perguntou, firme, oferecendo para que ele pegasse Aya no colo. Sasuke não teve outra opção a não ser pegar aquela criança delicada em seus braços fortes.

Sakura observava Aya mexendo nos botões da camisa branca do tio. Não parava de sorrir, mostrando os dois dentinhos. Sasuke olhou-a bem e virou-se, pálido, para Sakura.

— Esta criança... — Sua voz tremia; ele não tinha certeza das conclusões a que havia chegado. — Não há dúvidas de que você é a mãe, e o pai... — hesitou — era o meu irmão, não?

— Sim, era ele... Mas eu...

— Por favor... — interrompeu-a, levando Aya para a sala e sentando-se na poltrona. Os olhos da menina brilhavam para ele: estava gostando do modo como a tratava. Era rara a presença masculina naquela casa: apenas Sai ia lá, mas ele não gostava dela. Sasuke olhava-a carinhosamente; sua arrogância havia desaparecido.

— Qual é o seu nome, mocinha ?

— Aya — Sakura falou. — Já tem dez meses. — Ainda não queria contar que não era a mãe; alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era o momento certo.

— Hum... E que tipo de ajuda eu posso lhe dar? — ele perguntou, olhando para os cachos macios do bebê.

— Nenhuma! — Sakura disse, surpresa. — Queria ver o seu irmão, mas ele está... morto. — A palavra quase não saiu. — Eu mesma resolverei os meus problemas.

— Discordo. Será que é preciso lembrá-la de que Aya é minha sobrinha?

Sakura estremeceu. Como pôde se esquecer? Balançou a cabeça e disse, firme:

— Você tem apenas a minha palavra, e não posso saber, com certeza, se Itachi é o pai!

— Claro que pode. — Ele levantou a voz e Aya ameaçou um choro. — Está tudo bem, querida. — Colocou-a no chão e levantou-se para acender um cigarro. Ficaram em silêncio, por alguns segundos. — Quer dizer que não sabe se foi o meu irmão ou algum outro amante seu o pai da criança? — Sua voz era de desprezo. — Fique tranquila, eu sei quem é o pai da criança. Aya é parecida com meu irmão, seus traços são os mesmos. Não reparou nisso? Ou será que se esqueceu do rosto do meu

de Itachi? Teve tantos amantes assim?

Sakura controlou-se para não responder a tantos insultos.

— E o que pretende fazer, sr. Uchiha? Me perdoar?

— Isso é que não, srta. Haruno. — Seus lábios citavam tensos. — Aya é minha sobrinha e vou tratar bem dela. Não adiantaria eu dar dinheiro à senhorita, sei que gastaria em outras coisas. Percebo que tem muita afeição pela menina, mas receio que haja muitos homens em sua vida e isso não será...

Sakura deu um tapa no rosto dele. Foi um gesto instintivo, de defesa. Virou-se para Aya e pegou-a do chão. As duas o olharam, apreensivas.

— Não tenho muita afeição por ela — disse, controlando a voz —, eu a amo. E nenhum... nenhum estranho vai tirá-la de mim. Oh, sei que pode dar muita coisa para ela, percebo que deve ser muito rico. Mas eu a amo, será que não significa nada para você?

— Não é o suficiente — ele respondeu em seu costumeiro tom frio. — E como você sabe, sou muito rico. Itachi deve ter comentado isso e você achou que ele seria sua grande chance. Mas a criança era muito pequena e você não pôde identificar quem era o pai. Agora, vendo que se parece com Itachi, decidiu aparecer e mostrá-la a nós. Qual é o problema, srta. Haruno? Está cansada de cuidar da menina? Quer voltar a ter a vida que levava antes de ela nascer? Não deve ter sido nada difícil para o meu irmão cair na sua armadilha...

Sakura não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ela! Sabia que tinha sido ela mesma quem provocara todas aquelas humilhações, mas, se ele tivesse lhe dado uma chance para se explicar, diria que não tinha certeza de Itachi ser o pai porque ela não era a mãe de Aya. Agora, não tinha opção: se contasse a verdade, ele poderia levar Aya, e talvez nunca mais a visse.

— Aya é minha vida — disse com simplicidade. — Não permitirei que você a tire de mim.

— Não poderá me impedir, se for essa a minha intenção. Se algum de seus... admiradores aparecer por aqui, terei provas suficientes do seu mau comportamento. Se isso acontecer, tomarei a guarda da menina. E o que quer?

— Acha que o dinheiro pode comprar tudo, não, sr. Uchiha?

— Por favor, me chame de Sasuke. Como devo chamar você ?

— Sakura.

— Mas, voltando à sua pergunta, sei que o dinheiro não compra tudo, mas quase tudo. Nesse caso, ele me ajudará muito no que eu quiser.

— E o que quer? — perguntou, apertando nos braços a menina já adormecida.

— Quero um futuro bom para Aya. Mas não posso levá-la para casa e dizer que é filha do meu irmão. É uma criança linda e quero ajudá-la em tudo o que for necessário. Decidi que o melhor é me casar com a mãe dela e fazer com que passe por minha própria filha.

* * *

Bom gente, essa é minha 1ª fic, então se não estiver muito boa, peguem leve comigo ;x HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ela vai ter em torno de uns 12 capítulos, e conforme a aprovação, eu vou postando.

Essa fic foi inspirada em um livro, que eu li a história e achei que seria perfeita pra eles *-*

Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, é só falar.

Beijo gente, e deixem reviews *-*


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

— O quê? — Sakura olhava-o, sem entender. — Você deve estar brincando!

— Não, não estou brincando. A decisão final cabe a você. Pode escolher: ou desiste de sua filha ou se casa comigo.

Sakura ajeitou Aya no colo e ficou olhando para o bebê, que dormia. Virou-se para aquele homem sério. Ele poderia estragar toda a sua vida, e, se era isso o que queria, estava conseguindo.

Seu rosto tinha traços fortes. Os cabelos, com a franja lisa e arrepiados, davam-lhe uma expressão de autoridade. Como poderia deixar Aya viver sob os cuidados daquele homem tão frio? Iria ficar sem o amor da mãe? Percebeu que ele não se incomodava com a felicidade dela, estava decidido a ter a menina, custasse o que custasse. Se contasse que não era a mãe, isso só iria piorar a situação, pois ele aí levaria do mesmo jeito. Era melhor não contar a verdade.

— Por que... por que você faria uma coisa dessas? — perguntou, nervosa.

— Por que não? — respondeu, sem alterar o tom indiferente. — E não fique tendo idéias erradas. Faço isso pensando apenas no futuro de Aya. Você, como mulher, não me interessa; não gosto de nada que seja de segunda mão.

— E do que gosta, sr. Uchiha? — perguntou, ignorando o insulto.

— Itachi não comentou a meu respeito?

A pergunta era para testá-la. Sakura sentiu que estava ficando vermelha.

— Não — disse, disfarçando. — Não me lembro. Na verdade, acho que nunca conversamos sobre você.

— Parece-me que Itachi se esqueceu de muitos de seus relacionamentos. Também nunca ouvi falar de você. — Seu olhar tinha um tom de desprezo.

— O que fazia, antes de conhecê-lo?

— Trabalhava como modelo. — Tentou controlar a raiva. O tom dele era provocador e insinuava coisas erradas a seu respeito.

— Verdade? Itachi devia gostar muito dessa profissão, alguma coisa o atraía para as manequins. — Seu olhar percorreu o corpo de Sakura — Ah, sim, lembro-me de você. Fez aquela propaganda de produtos para maquiagem, não?

— Foi o meu último trabalho — respondeu, notando a reprovação dele.

— Pensa em voltar a essa profissão?

— Por agora, não. Tenho Aya e ela é tudo para mim.

— Não precisa ficar me convencendo do seu amor. Já lhe dei as opções, é só escolher a que quer.

— Não é tão simples assim.

— Talvez! Você... tem namorado?

— Tenho um amigo, mas é apenas amigo. Ele não é o motivo das minhas dúvidas. Pensa que me agrada a idéia de me casar com um homem que conheço há apenas uma hora? A única coisa que sei sobre você é que se diz tio de Aya.

— Não seja dramática. Se quer os meus dados, posso dar: já sabe o meu nome, tenho vinte e seis anos e sou solteiro. Tenho muitas propriedades e negócios no mundo inteiro. Sou grego, mas passo a maior parte do tempo em Tóquio. Se você se casar comigo, irá morar numa casa de campo. Aya irá junto e eu arrumarei uma babá.

— De jeito nenhum! Se... veja bem, é uma hipótese... se eu aceitar o casamento, não permitirei que outra pessoa cuide de Aya. Posso fazer isso muito bem. Se eu quisesse uma babá, teria contratado uma e continuaria a ser modelo. Mas não aprovo essa idéia. Vou cuidar dela, enquanto for pequena.

— Então acho que você não tem muita escolha.

Sakura entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas não estava convencida.

— Por favor! Olhe, tenho outra proposta. Você poderia cuidar de Aya e de mim, poderíamos ir morar na casa de campo, mas não precisaríamos nos casar. O que acha?

— Para mim, não há problema, mas a semelhança de Aya com Itachi ou... ou comigo mesmo é muito evidente. Nesse caso, prefiro assumir a paternidade. Ele teve um caso com você, mas, tinha uma noiva, e, se ela souber de sua existência, se sentirá humilhada, desprezada.

— Será que devo lembrá-lo de que o seu irmão também é responsável pelo nascimento de Aya? A mulher não é a única culpada por ser mãe solteira.

— Eu sei, e é por isso que quero cuidar de Aya de você. Se Itachi fosse vivo, ele mesmo assumiria a responsabilidade; então eu farei isso por ele.

— E o amor, não conta nada para você?

— Não está querendo me dizer que amou o meu irmão, está? - Sakura controlou-se ao ouvir seu tom irônico. Ino tinha amado Itachi. Ele podia pensar o que quisesse, mas era verdade.

— Claro que sim! A prova é que Aya nasceu. Nenhuma mulher solteira teria uma criança, se não tivesse amado o pai dessa criança... ou, pelo menos, não precisaria ter. Hoje em dia, não é necessário.

— Meu ponto de vista é bem diferente do seu. Qualquer criança, concebida por amor ou não, deve nascer. Se você não tivesse amado Itachi, Aya não teria nascido? Agora há pouco me disse que não tinha certeza de que Itachi era o pai. O que significa isso? Será que amou todos os homens que dormiram com você?

— Sr. Uchiha, se é essa a opinião que tem a meu respeito, não será um risco muito grande casar comigo? Talvez eu prejudique muito a sua reputação.

— Não terá chance. Viverá numa casa de campo tranquila e sossegada.

— É mesmo? E o que ficará fazendo, enquanto eu estiver lá, fora de perigo?

— Trabalhando. Tenho um apartamento em Tóquio e ficarei morando nele. Raramente visito a casa de campo e, depois de sua mudança, irei menos ainda. Não tenho muita vontade de bancar o marido apaixonado.

— O... quê?

— Teremos que fingir uma certa afeição mútua na frente dos outros — ele disse, indiferente.

— Não espere nada de mim! Não poderia fingir um sentimento por alguém que eu...

— Odeia? — Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas — Pode ter certeza, Sakura, de que sinto o mesmo por você. Mas acho que o meu irmão deve ter sentido um pouco de amor. Não sei se ele percebeu que tipo de mulher você é, ou se soube que era o pai da criança. — Respirou fundo e continuou: — Tenho que ir. Os preparativos para o casamento ficam por minha conta. Você será informada.

— Será que posso ter algum tempo para pensar melhor? Foi tudo tão rápido...

— Como, rápido? Você devia ter previsto algo parecido, quando escreveu a carta.

— Não. Realmente, não. Pensei no seu irmão... Itachi poderia me ajudar.

— E por que a necessidade dele agora? Aya já tem dez meses. Você o avisou quando ela nasceu? Ah, desculpe... tinha me esquecido de que você não sabia se meu irmão era o pai. Mas, por que essa necessidade repentina de ajuda?

Sakura teve vontade de não responder, mas percebeu que ele insistiria até que dissesse alguma coisa.

— Tenho que deixar este quarto até o final da semana e não tenho outro lugar para ir. Ninguém aceita uma mãe solteira, e pensei que ele poderia me ajudar, até que encontrasse onde ficar.

— E agora você deve escolher entre casar-se com um homem que odeia ou perder alguém que ama. Que situação desagradável. Mas foi você quem quis esse destino. Devia saber que Itachi nunca se casaria com você.

— Por que devia saber?

— Porque ele morreu quatro semanas antes de casar, e não fique pensando que você foi a única com quem se envolveu. Houve um outro caso com uma modelo.

— Pelo comportamento que teve, ele não devia amar a noiva.

— Amor! O que interessa o amor para o casamento? A noiva dele era de uma ótima família.

— Tudo que não sou, aparentemente — Sakura disse, seca.

— Se você diz... Mas é óbvio que, para ele, as suas qualidades foram mais importantes do que as de Sora. — Olhou para o relógio. — Tenho um compromisso importante agora. Você tem até sexta-feira para pensar. Mas fique certa de que Aya irá comigo, não importa a sua decisão. Você pode, perfeitamente bem, viver a sua própria vida.

— Aya é a minha vida — ela repetiu, segura do que dizia.

— Sexta-feira procuro por você.

O quarto pareceu ficar vazio, quando ele se foi. O cheiro do cigarro ainda pairava no ar, A situação de Sakura já era desesperadora e, agora, mais oferecia um futuro para Aya com o qual ela nunca havia sonhado, mas isso significava um casamento com um homem que desprezava.

Ficou do lado do berço, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Oh, querida — sussurrou —, o que devo fazer? O que devo fazer?

No dia seguinte, Sakura e a sobrinha mudaram para um outro quarto. Não acreditava em sua sorte: a nova senhoria, uma senhora muito amável, disse que não se incomodava com o bebê e que até poderia cuidar dele, enquanto Dulce fosse trabalhar. A única pessoa que ficou sabendo da mudança foi a sra. Matsane. Sakura achou melhor não contar nada para Sai ou para Hinata, pois não queria envolvê-los em seus problemas. Homens como Sasuke Uchiha fariam de tudo para obter uma informação que lhes fosse útil.

A última visita de Sai tinha sido decisiva. Ele, como Sasuke, deu o ultimato: ou se casavam e ela desistia da menina, ou ele iria desistir dela. Já fazia muito tempo que esperava e não estava mais disposto a ficar se iludindo, esperando que Sakura mudasse de idéia. Sai saiu dizendo que não ia aparecer mais.

Sua saída foi um alívio para ela. Não ia conseguir ficar ouvindo, calada, o modo como Sai se referia a menina, e não queria brigar ou dizer alguma coisa de que, depois, se arrependesse.

Era muito cedo quando deixou a sobrinha com a sra. Shizue. O novo quarto ficava bem longe do trabalho.

Seu chefe, Kakashi Hatake, dirigia uma agência pequena, onde Sakura fazia de tudo: era secretária, assistente, telefonista, servia o café e limpava.

Não se incomodava com o serviço, só não gostava quando Kakashi se embebedava; mas nunca tinha perdido o controle da situação. Ele tinha uma esposa simpática e dois filhos.

— Bom dia, Kakashi — disse, colocando um embrulho em cima da mesa. — Desculpe o atraso, mas tive que comprar alguma comida.

— Não tem problema. O dia nem começou e você já parece cansada. O que houve?

— Nada — respondeu, disfarçando. — Aya dormiu muito pouco esta noite.

— Dor de dente — ele disse, compreendendo a situação. Sakura pegou as cartas que haviam chegado e que estavam sobre a mesa.

— Não, não foi dor de dente. Aya decidiu que duas horas da manhã é hora de brincar e não de dormir. E não adianta tentar explicar a uma criança de dez meses que você está cansada e precisando dormir. Ela não entende.

— É, sei disso. — Ele riu. — Deixe isso assim como está e faça um café.

Na hora do almoço. Sakura foi visitar Hinata. Era sexta-feira e estava nervosa com o que poderia acontecer. Tinha ido ver a amiga para desabafar, mas acabou não dizendo nada. A Hyuuga já tinha muitos problemas e não seria bom ficar ouvindo mais desgraças.

Quando voltou para o trabalho, percebeu que Kakashi tinha tido um daqueles almoços com muita bebida. Seu comportamento começava a ser inconveniente. Sakura preparou um café bem forte e entregou uma xícara para ele.

— Para quem é isso? — ele perguntou, com os olhos vermelhos.

— Beba. Isso o ajudará a sentir-se melhor.

— Está insinuando que estou bêbado?

Não sabia o que responder. Kakashi ficava de mau humor quando bebia e era melhor não provocá-lo. Ia sair da sala quando, de repente, ele puxou-a pelo braço e a fez sentar-se em seu colo.

— Kakashi! — gritou, profundamente chocada. Ele nunca tinha tomado tanta liberdade. — Pare com isso!

— O que há de errado, garota? Você não é sempre tão fria, é? O que me diz daquela...

— Não permito que fale assim, Kakashi. Não me provoque. Aya nasceu por amor, não queira deturpar os fatos. — Tentava soltar-se dos braços dele. — Acho que você já falou demais por hoje!

— Concordo plenamente.

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz profunda e fria. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos ônix do Uchiha, que olhava para os dois, fazendo uma idéia errada do que via. Levantou-se, arrumando a saia e a blusa.

— Quem é você? — Kakashi perguntou.

O moreno entrava no escritório, inspecionava o local; seu olhar desaprovava a desordem.

— Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Devo fazer a mesma pergunta a você. E o que estava fazendo com a minha noiva, antes de me ver entrar?

Kakashi olhou surpreso para Sakura, que também estava espantada.

— Sasuke Uchiha? Sua noiva? Você não me contou que estava comprometida! — disse, acusando-a.

— Sakura não precisa lhe dar satisfações de sua vida particular. — Sasuke falou, olhando para Kakashi com arrogância. — A não ser que ela queira contar a novidade.

— Sua voz era calma e segura.

Sakura estava agradecida por ele a ter defendido, mas logo em seguida ficou intrigada. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Ela não tinha dado o endereço do trabalho: será que a sra. Matsane... Não, claro que não. Como ele a tinha descoberto? Sabia que ele estava ansioso e, assim que a tirasse dali, ia querer ouvir a decisão. Queria ir embora. Os insultos que Kakashi tinha feito a ela e a Aya eram imperdoáveis; não podia continuar trabalhando com ele.

— Que novidade? — Kakashi perguntou, confuso. — Não soube de nada.

— O senhor ficaria sabendo hoje, sr. Hatake, mas depois de ver o seu comportamento não acho necessário dizer mais nada. O senhor será capaz de entender que Sakura não trabalhará mais aqui — Virando-se para ela, perguntou: — Está pronta para ir?

Sem dizer nada, Sakura pegou a bolsa, as compras, e seguiu os passos do "noivo".

Kakashi não tinha o que responder. O olhar do Uchiha lhe ordenava silêncio. Era difícil acreditar que Sakura conhecesse aquele homem importante. Sabia que ela tinha sido modelo, e era bem provável que o tivesse conhecido nesse meio. Será que era o pai de Aya?, O Hatake se perguntou. Não havia dúvida de que ela atraía qualquer olhar masculino; era bem possível que ele fosse o pai da criança.

— Se nos der licença — Sasuke falou, olhando para a expressão confusa de Kakashi. Abriu a porta e Sakura não teve outra alternativa a não ser sair.

Sasuke não a deixou abrir a boca até que estivessem sentados em seu carro esporte.

— Pode falar agora.

— Não tenho nada a dizer — Seu corpo estava tenso.

— Se isso for verdade, você é uma mulher muito diferente. É a primeira que encontro que quer ficar em silêncio. — Olhou-a, surpreso.

— Não deve ter muita experiência com mulheres. Conheço várias que gostam de ficar quietas.

— Ah, mas isso é diferente. Eu também conheço muitas desse gênero, mas sei que, no fundo, gostariam de falar muitas coisas. Já vivi vinte e seis anos e posso lhe garantir que aprendi um pouco sobre as mulheres. Eu, como você, tive muitas... amigas, está bem assim?

— Entendo, sr. Uchiha, entendo muito bem.

— Não, não entende. Mas não importa. — Deu uma olhada para ela. — E meu nome é Sasuke.

Sakura apertou os lábios para pararem de tremer. Todos os seus esforços para nunca mais vê-lo tinham ido por água abaixo. Devia ter imaginado que homens como ele não desistem do que querem. E ela não era completamente insignificante para ele: era a mãe de Aya.

— Não posso chamá-lo de Sasuke — falou, depois de ter certeza de que estava controlando os nervos. — Ser o tio da minha filha não o torna uma pessoa da minha intimidade. Se você não fosse parente do pai dela, preferia nunca tê-lo ver Itachi de novo por pura necessidade, não por escolha própria.

— E o fato dele estar morto torna a sua necessidade menor? Ou será que ficaria aguentando as gracinhas do chefe para sobreviver? -

Sasuke estava furioso, não havia dúvida. Sakura ainda não o tinha visto assim. Conhecia apenas sua arrogância e frieza. A raiva modificava o brilho dos olhos: de cor de ônix passavam para um tom avermelhado. Achou-os fascinantes, mas tinha que se controlar. Aquele homem devia ser igual ao irmão: num segundo, conseguia envolver a mulher que quisesse.

— Será melhor se você não fizer nenhuma gracinha — ela disse, firme.

— Não terá a oportunidade de aceitar ou recusar um carinho meu. — Seus olhos percorriam os cabelos róseos de Sakura, o rosto delicado e quase sem pintura, o corpo perfeito e atraente. O farol ficou verde e ela pôde aliviar-se daquele olhar. — Você não me atrai nem um pouco.

— Pode ter certeza de que é recíproco.

— Ótimo. Acho que agora podemos conversar normalmente. Gostaria de saber o que você pretendia, mudando de endereço e não me avisando de nada.

— Não tive nenhuma segunda intenção.

— Acha que isso adiaria a sua resposta? Pensa que, depois de saber da existência de Aya, eu deixaria vocês irem para onde quisessem? Claro que não! Deve reparar muito pouco no que aconteceu à sua volta, Sakura. Está sendo vigiada, desde o dia em que a conheci.

— O quê?

— Está sendo vigiada — ele repetiu calmamente.

— Quer dizer que você colocou um detetive atrás de mim? Quantos homens ele disse que visitaram o meu quarto? — perguntou, indignada.

— Apenas um, e aparentemente não estava com uma expressão muito satisfeita quando saiu.

— E mesmo? Que pena, eu devia estar cansada. Meus homens costumam ficar muito satisfeitos — respondeu, sentindo-se triunfante por falar aquilo.

— Não deve falar dessa maneira.

— Por que não? Não é isso o que você pensa de mim? Não acha que os homens me visitam apenas por um motivo? — Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de raiva.

— Nunca falei isso.

— Claro que não, mas é isso que sempre insinua.

— Não da maneira como você diz agora. Se eu achasse que ia para a cama com todo homem que aparece, o futuro do bebê já estaria resolvido... Eu simplesmente teria tirado a menina de você. Mas acredito que tenha amor pelos homens que... que você agrada.

— Bem, obrigada pela consideração, sr. Uchiha, mas não preciso dela. Não me importo com o que faz ou pensa de mim. Não me casaria com você, nem que fosse o último homem sobre a face da terra.

— Nem pelo bebê? — ele perguntou delicadamente.

— Nem por ele!

Não houve nenhum comentário e Sakura agradeceu por estarem perto da pensão. O que ele faria agora? Será que voltaria atrás com a palavra? Percebeu que ele não tinha se incomodado ao ouvir sua recusa e ficou aflita com isso. A verdade era que faria tudo para ficar com Aya; se fosse necessário, até se casaria com ele.

Chegando à pensão, encontrou a sobrinha brincando com a sra. Shizue. Pegou-a e subiram para o quarto. Aya não parava de olhar para o homem alto, ao lado da tia; seus braços se ofereciam para ir para o colo dele. Sakura não pode resistir e deixou que Sasuke a pegasse. Aya sorria para o rosto sério do tio e sua inocência deixou-a emocionada.

— Desculpe — disse baixinho — vou passar um café. — Foi para a cozinha, sentindo-se uma boba. Imaginou que, por um lado, eles realmente pareciam uma família. Pena que Aya tivesse herdado tão pouco dos traços da mãe. Pobre Ino. Dera a vida por aquela coisinha doce e meiga que, agora, divertia-se no colo do tio, seu maior inimigo.

Oh, Deus, como se arrependia de ter escrito aquela carta! Devia ter dado tempo ao tempo e esperado as coisas melhorarem. Mas o desespero a levara a criar um problema maior.

— Sakura?

Não se moveu, tentando esconder as lágrimas que lhe corriam pela face. Sentiu o toque leve das mãos dele no ombro e virou-se, devagar, até que ficaram frente a frente. Sasuke segurou seu queixo, vendo os olhos molhados.

— Pare com isso, Sakura, não é necessário. Só serve para estragar a sua beleza.

— Pensei que já estivesse estragada — disse, tentando sorrir.

— Eu nunca ignorei a sua beleza. Nunca comentei que acho Aya parecida em tudo com você?

— Disse...

— Por que colocou o nome de Aya na menina?

— É o apelido de Ayumi — explicou, Tiffany sempre gostara deste nome, e o havia escolhido nas poucas horas de vida que lhe restaram, depois do parto. Sakura nunca se acostumou com aquele nome, e logo começou a chamar a menina de Aya.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou, devagar.

— Claro. — Que pergunta boba! Será que ele achava que ela não sabia o nome da filha. — Por quê? — perguntou, curiosa, percebendo que ele tinha feito alguma descoberta.

— Esse era o nome de minha avó. Itachi amava-a muito. - Seu olhar demonstrava respeito — Acho que ele realmente amou você, era raro falar de nossa mãe. Não diria nada sobre ela a qualquer...

— Amante? — Sakura completou. — Mas o que o leva a pensar que ele falou dela? Pode ser que eu tenha escolhido por acaso...

— Não acredito, é um nome muito diferente.

Teve vontade de concordar com ele. Ino sempre quis escolhê-lo. Na ocasião, estava muito cansada para responder a qualquer pergunta que Sakura fizesse. Itachi devia ter falado da mãe para a irmã, não havia outra explicação. Será que ela o tinha julgado mal? Mas, não; agora sabia que ele tinha uma noiva e que ia se casar com ela, se não tivesse morrido. Itachi Uchiha devia ter sido como ela imaginava: um rapaz que queria apenas se divertir. E Ino, apaixonada, entregara-se a ele.

— No que está pensando? — Sasuke perguntou, voltando à sua arrogância.

— Estava pensando e decidi que vou me casar com você. Mas tem uma condição.

— Acho estranho que você, nesta situação, ainda queira fazer alguma exigência.

— Você é quem sabe — Sakura disse, balançando os ombros. — Não farei parte da sua vida, se você se envergonha de mim. Se isso acontece, acho melhor eu e o bebê ficarmos longe. Mas, se nos casarmos, quero que moremos na mesma casa

— Você não quer nada, fará o que eu quiser! Sabe tão bem como eu que não temos nenhum desejo de morar na mesma casa. — Estudava as reações dela. — Ou será que também quer ser uma esposa satisfeita e completa?

— Claro que não! — Ficou vermelha de raiva por ele ter deturpado sua proposta. Queria que desistisse da idéia do casamento; cuidar dela e de Aya seria o suficiente. — Nem penso nisso, mas, se vamos mesmo nos casar, acho que é melhor que Aya... por ela... que a mãe e o pai morem juntos. Ou será que você pretende ser um pai que faz visitas de seis em seis meses? E que, quando chega em casa, vem com um monte de presentes?

— Essa não era a minha intenção, mas também não pensei em morar com você. Tem que admitir que será impossível.

Oh, ela admitia, e como... por isso é que tinha feito aquela proposta.

— Então, acho que o casamento também será impossível. Não daria certo, mesmo. O que eu diria, quando ela me perguntasse por que moramos em casas diferentes. É o mesmo que não ter pai, seria difícil de fazê-la entender.

— Meu Deus, você fala como se fosse eu o culpado por esta situação!

— E não é? Itachi era seu irmão, ele não faria o mesmo por você? — perguntou, provocando-o.

— Nunca deixei de assumir minhas responsabilidades, nem ele. Itachi teria ajudado você, se soubesse da sua... situação.

— E se eu não quisesse a caridade dele?

— Bem, seria problema seu. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que importa é que não posso morar com você.

— Ah, não pode. Sabia que essa seria a sua resposta, e a minha é que, sem essa condição, não há casamento. Se quiser, podemos até brigar no tribunal para ver quem tem direito sobre a criança. E vou brigar, mesmo! Mas acho que você também não gostaria de muita publicidade neste caso.

— Talvez não, mas iria vencê-la.

— Pode ser. Mas seria capaz de envolver Aya nesta luta desgastante?

— Você seria? Oh, está bem! Ficaremos juntos. Terá que ser perto de Tóquio, tenho muito trabalho aqui. — Olhava-a, impaciente. Sentia que ela havia conseguido o que queria.

Sakura não acreditou: seu plano não tinha dado certo. Não queria aquele casamento, muito menos morar com ele. Hesitando, voltou a falar:

— Bem... talvez, você tenha razão. Nós... nós poderíamos morar separados.

— Não, você é que está certa. Aya precisa de ambos. Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga. O que iria acontecer

com ela, agora?


	3. Conflitos

Sakura estava sentada no banco do jardim e sorria para Aya, que engatinhava para ela. As tardes das últimas semanas tinham-se passado assim. A menina adorava ficar no jardim; para ela, aquilo era uma imensa floresta a ser explorada. O ar puro dera às duas uma aparência saudável e disposta.

Fazia três semanas que tinha se tornado a 'senhora Uchiha'. Agora, chamava-o de Sasuke; seria estranho se os outros a ouvissem falar no sr. Uchiha.

A sra. Yudo, que comandava a casa, devia achar muito diferente aquela família; principalmente, os aposentos de dormir. O quarto de Sasuke era ligado ao de Sakura por uma porta, mas essa sempre ficava trancada, e ele nem sequer tinha a chave.

O assunto da babá foi resolvido, contratando uma mocinha para ajudar Sakura. Yumi era muito amável e, sem demora, Aya apegou-se à nova companheira.

Tudo corria bem. Sakura diria que estava muito feliz, se não tivesse se casado com aquele homem. Eles não conversavam e ela sabia que o silêncio dele era a forma de expressar seu descontentamento. A única coisa que reconhecia era que ela era uma boa mãe. E, querendo ou não, Sasuke também tinha que admitir que Aya amava-a muito. A menina brincava no meio das flores e estava toda suja de terra. Sakura tinha quase certeza de que Sasuke não gostava de ver a filha suja daquele jeito, mas ainda não havia reclamado. Olhou para o relógio; era a hora de ele chegar, a pior hora do dia.

Vendo-o aproximar-se da casa, Sakura percebeu que não vinha sozinho. A distância do jardim até a porta de entrada era grande, mas pôde ver que havia uma ruiva que sorria, provocante, e que passava o braço no de seu marido.

Sakura levantou-se. Aya percebeu o movimento brusco e olhou em direção a casa.

— Papai!

Sakura pegou-a no colo, enquanto a menina sorria para ele.

Sasuke o vinha na direção delas, e a mulher ainda estava ao seu lado. Vendo-os, Sakura confirmou suas suspeitas; a mulher que vinha com seu marido era Karin.

Os olhos da recém-chegada brilharam de surpresa, ao reconhecê-la.

— Sakura, querida — disse, devagar. — O que está fazendo aqui? Com certeza não é a babá, é?

Sakura corou de raiva. Ela e Karin nunca tinham sido amigas, a ruiva não podia ver homens bonitos que se atirava para cima deles e não desgrudava. E estava fazendo exatamente isso com Sasuke.

— Não, não sou a babá — respondeu, seca, e olhou firme para o marido.

— Sakura é minha esposa, Karin. Pensei que você soubesse — Sasuke disse, indo brincar com a filha.

— Sua esposa? — O olhar dela não escondia o espanto. — Sabia que você havia se casado, querido, mas nunca diria que era com Sakura. Na verdade, nem sabia que vocês se conheciam. — Deu um sorriso maldoso e continuou: — Mas, vendo essa criança linda no seu colo, percebo que já se conhecem há um bom tempo. Agora entendo por que você sumiu de repente, Sakura.

— De onde vocês se conhecem? — Sasuke perguntou, curioso.

— Nós duas somos modelos, querido. — Karin deu uma risada. — Bem, pelo menos, éramos — corrigiu. — Você sabia que teria chance de ser uma modelo internacional? Se bem que, é claro, inferior a mim.

— Não precisa se preocupar em competir — Sasuke disse, com educação. — Você é maravilhosa. — Sorriu para Yumi, que vinha chegando, trazendo limonada. Entregou Aya para ela e disse: — Dê banho nela, por favor. Sakura ficará conosco. — Sentou-se entre as duas e serviu-lhes o refresco. — Avise a sra. Yudo de que teremos mais uma pessoa para o jantar, Sakura. Você ficará, não é, Karin?

— Será um prazer — respondeu, cruzando as pernas num gesto provocante. — Mas não quero atrapalhar os seus afazeres, Sakura. Ficarei muito bem acompanhada com o seu marido.

Sakura controlou-se ao ouvir a voz insinuante de Karin. Poderia ficar ali por medida de segurança, mas não daria esse prazer a eles; não faria papel de boba em sua própria casa. O que será que Karin era para Sasuke? Se suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, então ele não devia tê-la trazido para casa. Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça e disse:

— Yumi é quem dá banho em Aya. — Sua voz era calma. Realmente, Sasuke tinha insistido em que Yumi é que deveria dar banho e verificar se a menina dormia bem durante a noite.

— Entendo — Karin comentou, saboreando um gole do suco. — Sinto muito por Ino.

Sakura ficou paralisada. Olhou rapidamente para Sasuke. Karin não imaginava a confusão que poderia criar, citando aquele nome.

— Obrigada — respondeu, depressa. Oh, Deus, tinha que mudar de assunto antes que ele suspeitasse de algo sobre Ino. — Achei lindas as suas fotos tiradas na África! Foi Neil Adams, o fotógrafo?

— Foi. — Karin concordou, gostando do elogio. — Ele é ótimo. Ino é que ia fazer aquelas fotos, mas desistiu. Acho que foi na época em que começou a ficar doente.

O Uchiha olhava para as duas, sem entender o que falavam, e Sakura não estava conseguindo esconder o nervosismo.

— Sim... eu me lembro... Ino teve que desistir das fotos porque não queria que ninguém percebesse que estava engordando.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — a ruiva perguntou. — Ouvi falar sobre sua morte, mas ninguém me contou o motivo.

Sakura ficou pálida. A morte da irmã ainda era recente e sofria muito ao se lembrar de Ino. Desde a morte dos pais, há três anos, elas tinham ficado muito próximas e agora Ino também tinha morrido.

— Ela estava... estava doente há muito tempo — explicou, hesitando.

— Sim, mas que tipo de doença? — Karin insistiu.

Tinha que inventar uma resposta, não podia simplesmente dizer que tinha morrido dando à luz Aya. Se dissesse isso. tudo o que estava fazendo para conservar a sobrinha iria por água abaixo.

— Bem... ela...

— Espero que você nos desculpe, Karin — Sasuke interrompeu-a. — Sakura e eu temos que dar boa-noite para o bebê. Ficará bem, enquanto isso?

— Claro que sim, querido. — sorria para ele, — Mas volte logo, está bem?

Sasuke pegou firme no braço de Sakura e levou-a direto para o quarto dela. Fez com que se sentasse e, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, começou:

— Agora, quero saber quem é Ino.

— Era — corrigiu-o automaticamente. — Ela... ela era uma amiga.

— Muito próxima, pelo que notei.

— Exato. — Levantou-se rapidamente, — Uma amiga muito próxima. Está satisfeito?

— Não, não estou. Meu irmão também conheceu uma Ino. O que aconteceu? Vocês ficavam trocando de namorados? Passavam o de uma para a outra?

Sakura ficou branca. Quer dizer que Itachi tinha comentado sobre Ino? Sasuke não parecia ser do tipo que ficasse ouvindo as histórias de amor dos outros. Tinha que ter muito cuidado com o que dizia ou poderia acabar se dando mal.

— Não, não ficávamos! Não sei de nada sobre o relacionamento de Ino e Itachi. — Virou-se para ele, zangada, e perguntou: — Posso saber o porquê dessa... dessa mulher estar aqui? Ou você acha natural trazer suas amantes para dentro de casa? Se for assim, acho melhor que more sozinho no seu apartamento. Eu me importo com os comentários dos empregados, mas talvez o mesmo não aconteça com você!

O silêncio era total. Estava nervosa, e o fato de ele nem se incomodar com isso deixou-a mais nervosa.

— Acha que tenho um caso com Karin? — ele disse, cruzando os braços. — E qual é a prova contra mim?

— Não se faça de juiz, Sasuke, não preciso de nenhuma prova. O relacionamento entre vocês é evidente. Tenho certeza de que ela não veio aqui para me ver. — Riu. — Nem sabia que eu era sua esposa. Aliás, ela quase se esqueceu de que você era casado. Pensou que eu fosse a babá!

— Difícil de acreditar, não? Você tem um ar inocente que confunde os outros, e muitas mulheres encarariam os enganos de Karin como um grande elogio.

— Não sou muitas mulheres! E não foi um elogio, conheço-a muito bem. Ela quer que eu me sinta inferior, e consegue isso — confessou.

Sasuke sorriu. Era o primeiro sorriso, desde que tinha chegado em casa.

— Você não deve se sentir inferior. Também conheço a Karin muito bem. — Voltou a ficar sério. — Mas não permito que você a julgue como se fosse um caso meu. Ela era amiga de Itachi.

— Mais uma!

— Mais uma. — ele repetiu, indiferente.

— Mas agora ela é sua... amiga, certo?

— Errado. Karin esteve viajando este ano e não pôde fazer uma visita de pêsames. Acho que não nos custa muito tratá-la bem, não é?

— Não precisa explicar para mim — Sakura disse, séria. — Só quero que você não traga suas mulheres para cá. É pedir muito?

— Ela não é minha mulher! — Sasuke deu um passo e ficou na frente dela. — E, por favor, seja educada com a visitante que está na nossa casa.

— Esta não é a minha casa. Estou aqui pelas circunstâncias! O máximo que posso fazer é tolerá-la. Não vou ser simpática com a sua amiga. Não gosto dela Sasuke, nunca gostei!

— Não seja criança.

— Mas eu sou, já se esqueceu? — Sua voz estava triste. Nas últimas semanas se sentira completamente ignorada. — Você me trata como se eu fosse uma hóspede, uma estranha. Não fala comigo, nunca fica perco de mim. Devo mesmo parecer uma criança, passo o dia inteiro e converso apenas com Aya. — Fez uma pausa.

— Odeio estar aqui! Odeio!

Sasuke endireitou-se e, olhando para ela, disse:

— Sabia o que ia encontrar, casando-se comigo, forçando-me a morarmos na mesma casa. Você tem a sra. Yudo e Yumi para conversar.

— Ah, tenho? — gritou, furiosa, jogando os cabelos para trás. — Para elas, eu sou a dona de tudo, acham que só posso dar ordens; e, para você, sou desprezível. Tive um bebê sem me casar com o pai e, por isso, você me julga a pior das...

Sasuke lhe deu um tapa, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Sakura colocou a mão no rosto e olhou para ele, não acreditando no que ele tinha feito. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Oh, Deus! — ele disse, nervoso, tentando se aproximar dela. — Desculpe, desculpe, por favor.

— Não! Me deixa sozinha! Me deixa sozinha.

— Não, não... — O arrependimento em sua voz era sincero. — Por favor, Sakura! Você estava falando coisas que não são verdadeiras, e o único modo de fazê-la parar foi... talvez não seja a única maneira. Mas você teria gostado menos ainda do outro método.

— Que... que método?

— Beijos também interrompem histeria. Mas, no seu caso, só teria sido pior. — Pegou-a delicadamente pelo queixo. — Sorria. Vamos, dê um sorriso para mim; ou, se não for por mim, dê por você mesma. É muito bonita para ficar aborrecida.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Desculpe, não é sempre que sou tão... tão emotiva.

— E não é sempre que sou tão bruto. Mas talvez seja bom você chorar. — Sua voz era gentil. — Teve um ano muito difícil, é bom desabafar. — Afastou-se e perguntou: — Vamos dar boa-noite para a nossa pequena?

Sakura concordou, arrumou os cabelos e comentou baixinho:

— Devo estar horrível.

— Não diga isso. Você é linda, nada menos do que isso. E uma mulher linda e muito difícil — Sasuke disse, secando uma lágrima que corria. Sakura estava gostando de sentir a mão dele em seu rosto.

— Verdade? — Ela começava a se animar. — Por quê, difícil?

— Você é muito misteriosa. Há horas em que consigo definir o que você é, mas, num segundo, sinto que a estava julgando mal. O que você é, Sakura? Inocente ou experiente?

— Um pouco dos dois — respondeu, gostando do que tinha ouvido. — Tenho Aya para provar uma de suas dúvidas. A outra, acho que compete a você me responder.

Sasuke voltou a ficar sério, com um brilho de indiferença nos olhos. Dulce não gostava de vê-lo assim. Tinha que odiá-lo e tinha que fazer com que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela. Já havia conhecido, por poucas vezes, a atração e o charme que o Uchiha exercia. Qualquer mulher adoraria estar nos braços dele; mas, e ela? O que estava sentindo? Odiava-o? Não. Odiava o que Itachi tinha feito com sua irmã.

— Se você estiver bem — Sasuke falou com frieza —, podemos ir ver Aya.

Não respondeu... A indiferença mantida naquele casamento voltava a existir. Foram para o quarto da menina, ouvindo seus gritinhos de alegria. Sakura sorriu ao vê-la: não se importava mais pelo fato de estar casada sem amor, de saber que nunca amaria o marido e que nunca seria amada por ele. Por Aya, faria qualquer coisa; inclusive, viver com aquele homem.

— Oi, meu anjo. Tem se comportado bem? — disse, pegando-a do colo de Yumi.

Sasuke foi para perto delas e Sakura pensou que qualquer pessoa que os visse agora imaginaria que eram uma família extremamente feliz. Como estaria errada.

— Pa... pai, papai — Aya balbuciou, atirando-se para os braços de Sasuke. Ela o adorava e Sakura tinha que aceitar a nova situação.

— Você a ensinou a dizer papai? — ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Eu... bem... ensinei! — respondeu, fugindo do olhar dele.

— Obrigado. — Mas não havia nenhuma emoção no agradecimento.

Sakura não sabia se ele tinha gostado ou não, mas Sasuke era louco pela menina e, no fundo, devia estar se sentindo orgulhoso.

— Será que você pode ficar com ela enquanto eu me troco para o jantar? Não vou demorar. — Estava decidida a não permitir que Karin a olhasse com superioridade. Iria vestir alguma coisa bem atraente. Sasuke tinha insistido em comprar muitas roupas e usaria uma delas.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou. — E, por favor... seja educada com Karin. Não é pedir muito, é?

— Não, acho que não. Sasuke... me desculpe. — Ele olhou-a, sem entender. — Por ter agido como uma esposa ciumenta. Não tenho esse direito e acho que nunca terei. Talvez, porque não me sinta realmente casada...

— Mas você está, claro que está.

— Bem... — desviou os olhos e fez um carinho em Aya. — Temos você para provar que estamos, não é, querida?

— Aya pode passar por minha filha, e você sabe disso. As diferenças são imperceptíveis. — A voz dele era fria. — Mas a única pessoa que deve saber a verdade é ela mesma, e nós contaremos, quando crescer.

"Será que também contaremos que não sou a mãe?", Sakura se perguntou. Aya devia saber de Ino, sua mãe verdadeira, mas o que Sasuke acharia dessa revelação?

— Você está certo. Vou me vestir e volto num segundo, para dar um beijo no bebê.

— Vou colocá-la na cama. Depois, farei companhia à nossa convidada; não podemos deixá-la tanto tempo sozinha. Quando você descer, eu subo para me trocar.

Sakura não sabia que roupa escolher. Acabou se decidindo por um vestido verde, que a deixava muito atraente. Era justo, moldava o corpo, e o verde fazia sobressair o tom de seus olhos.

Voltou para o jardim e percebeu que eles ainda não a tinham visto. Karin e Sasuke conversavam animadamente. Por mais que ele dissesse que não havia nada entre eles, não podia acreditar. Karin sorria e segurava o braço de Sasuke; seus gestos não pareciam nada formais.

— Espero que não os tenha feito esperar — disse, com educação, antes que pudessem se recompor.

Sasuke levantou-se imediatamente, os olhos percorrendo, com satisfação, as belas formas do corpo de Sakura. Parecia que era a primeira vez que a via; já havia dito que a achava muito bonita, mas nunca tinha demonstrado que sentia algum desejo por ela. Seu olhar, agora, dizia que queria possuir o que estava vendo.

Sasuke foi ao encontro dela e beijou-a; um gesto que mostrava que tinha sentido sua ausência.

— Será que posso lhe dizer que está maravilhosa? — Seu olhar era sincero. Pegou-a pelo braço e entraram na casa. — Fique com Karin, enquanto tomo banho e troco de roupa. Não demoro nada.

Sakura não sabia o que conversar com Karin. Não tinham nada em comum. Não gostava dela, e era visível que a ruiva também não sentia prazer em ficarem juntas.

— O que tem feito? — perguntou finalmente.

— Trabalhado, é claro. Deve ser horrível para você ficar o tempo todo em casa. Nunca a imaginei como mãe.

— Não sabia que você pensava em mim. — Sakura tentava ser agradável.

— Não, realmente não penso — respondeu, sorrindo. — Só fiquei surpresa de vê-la aqui. Mas, sendo mulher de Sasuke, não é estranho que fique em casa. Você deve ter conhecido Itachi... charmoso, não? Mas não tanto quanto Sasuke. Ele é perfeito, não acha? É o homem perfeito.

— É o meu marido.

— Ah, eu sei, mas isso não me impede de achá-lo fascinante. E também não o impede de me achar muito bonita. — Seu sorriso era provocador.

— Vejo que continua sendo franca e dizendo tudo o que pensa — Sakura disse, seca. — Você está na profissão errada, Karin, devia procurar algo mais lucrativo.

— Não pretendo ser modelo o resto da vida. — Sakura sorriu; — Oh, não, Sakura, vou ser tão esperta como você e me casar com um homem bem rico. Por falar nisso, como foi que você conseguiu? Nunca a encontrei em festas, dessas que as mulheres vão para arrumar marido rico.

— Não precisei ir atrás de Sasuke, ele me achou. — E era verdade: ele é que a tinha achado, mas não da maneira como Karin pensava.

— Verdade? Há quanto tempo estão casados?

— Não muito — Sasuke respondeu, entrando na sala e dirigindo-se para perto de Sakura. — Não é mesmo, querida? — E sorriu.

Ela corou. Estava se aborrecendo com a presença daquela mulher. Sasuke tinha dito que era necessário manter as aparências do casamento, mas teriam que fingir tanto na presença de Karin?

— É, não faz muito tempo. Sasuke, você viu se Aya estava dormindo?

— Vi. — Ele sorriu ao pensar no bebê. — Estava tão bonita como a mãe.

— Obrigada — ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Digo apenas a verdade. Bem, vamos jantar?

Sasuke insistiu em levar Karin para casa e Sakura não entendeu por quê, Suas suspeitas deviam estar certas: eles eram amantes. Aquele pensamento deixou-a triste. Era humilhante imaginar Sasuke com alguma mulher que ela conhecia; principalmente porque essa mulher era Karin.

Era quase uma hora da madrugada quando ouviu o carro dele chegar. Já fazia mais de duas horas que tinha saído,

e Sakura podia imaginar o que ficara fazendo. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguia parar de pensar.

Ao ouvir os passos dele no quarto ao lado, levantou-se, vestiu o robe, saiu para o corredor e ficou parada na frente da porta entreaberta do quarto do marido. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando de raiva; suas faces, vermelhas de ódio.

Sasuke olhou-a de cima a baixo. Não estava entendendo aquela situação.

— Quer alguma coisa, Sakura? Ou isto é uma visita? Ela entrou no quarto, sem se preocupar com sua roupa transparente.

— Não tente me enrolar, não vai conseguir. Perguntei a você se Karin era sua amante e você me disse que ela...

— Não era — ele completou. — E ainda não é. — Olhava-a de um jeito diferente: parecia demonstrar algum sentimento. — O que pensa que fiz? Acha que a levei para casa para nos amarmos loucamente? E que, depois, voltei para casa tranquilamente? É isso o que imagina?

— Por que não? — disse, defendendo-se. — E você, também não pensa assim?

— Ah, não, eu não penso. Mas, se eu fizer amor com alguém, não vou sair andando por aí, contando para o mundo inteiro. Diga-me uma coisa: você, honestamente, consegue imaginar Karin amando algum homem? Eu não consigo. Ela não tem sentimentos, só tem beleza e sofisticação. Nunca faria nada com ela e, além de tudo, sou um homem casado.

— Você não conhece Karin, ela não está nem um pouco interessada em saber se você é ou não casado. Está decidida a arrumar um marido ou um protetor, e disse que as suas qualidades são perfeitas.

— E não são?

— Aparentemente, são.

— Entendo. É por isso que invadiu o meu quarto no meio da madrugada, com os olhos cheios de raiva? — Seu rosto se alertou. — Acha seguro entrar no quarto de um... um tarado? É isso que pensa de mim, não?

— Não, eu... — Sakura estava ficando com medo. Percebia que ele se zangara. — Não quis dizer isso...

— Sei muito bem o que você quis dizer. Agora, vai sair do quarto, ou quer que eu corresponda às suas expectativas?

— Expectativas? — repetiu, fechando melhor o robe.

— Claro. Entendi muito bem o que você espera de mim. Tem certeza de que se sente segura ao meu lado?

— Está brincando comigo. — Riu, nervosa.

— Será? — ele perguntou, insinuante.

— Sabe que sim. Você nunca... nunca se aproximou de mim.

— O que esperava que eu fizesse? — ele perguntou, dando uma gargalhada. — Você é a mãe da minha sobrinha.

— Eu... você...

— Por favor, Sakura, saia daqui! Não sei o que quer, mas é bem possível que eu não possa ajudar.

— Seu... seu idiota! Vim apenas para lhe dizer que desprezo o seu comportamento.

— É mesmo? Bem, não me importo. Vivo segundo o que acho que é certo.

— E Aya?

— O que há com ela? Está ótima, cercada de cuidados e de amor. Qual é o problema para ela, se os pais não se amam? Pense bem, Sasuka: Aya está sendo tratada da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo que você não tenha amado Itachi, ele ficaria contente de saber que a filha está bem.

— Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que Aya é fruto de um amor? Já se esqueceu...

— Não, não me esqueci. É que acho difícil acreditar que você tenha amado meu irmão. É muito mais madura do que ele era.

— E não sabe que ter um bebê e cuidar dele sozinha ajuda a amadurecer?

— Você sabe que eu teria ajudado, se soubesse antes, e ajudaria mesmo que Itachi não quisesse. Sou contra a idéia de vê-la fazendo tudo sozinha.

— E a solução foi o casamento. Pobre Sasuke. Fez de tudo para não sujar o nome da família. Casou com uma mulher que não conhecia e que não soube lhe garantir que o pai da criança era o irmão.

— Já disse que não quero ouvi-la falando assim. Aya é a cara da família; se não vê isso, é porque prefere ser cega. — Seu rosto estava mais sério do que de costume.

— Ela se parece com você.

— E com Itachi.

— Claro que sim, não precisa nem dizer.

— Por que não? Nem todos os bebês se parecem com os pais.

— Sei disso. Mas se Aya lembra você, também lembra meu irmão. — Será que não? Oh, Deus, tomara que sim, Sakura pensou.

— Talvez — ele disse, voltando a desabotoar a camisa. — Se já terminou o que tinha a dizer, eu gostaria de ir dormir.

— Oh, sim... — Virou-se para a porta, mas antes de sair disse: — Desculpe interrompê-lo.

— Não tem problema. Espero que você tenha acreditado que eu não me atiro nos braços de Karin. Outra coisa: pare de pedir desculpas, não precisa.

— Desculpe... Oh!

— Por favor, Sakura, vá! Tivemos muitas brigas hoje e não acho que isso seja relaxante.

— Des... Boa noite.

— Boa noite — Sasuke falou, gentil.

* * *

Ok gente, não me matem, eu prometo que em hipótese alguma, a Karin vai tirar o Sasuke da Sakura. u.ú

Daqui pra frente, os sentimentos dos dois vão ficando mais expostos.

_Reviews:_

**zisis:** muuuito obrigada pelos elogios, e eu fico feliz por você estar gostando da fic; vou ler a sua assim que eu puder, prometo.

A Sakura só não abre o jogo com o Sasuke, por medo dele tirar a Aya dela, mas vamos ver o que rola nos próximos cáps ;D

Beijo, mandem reviews ;*


	4. Turbulências

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou com dor de cabeça e de garganta. Estava se sentindo péssima, não havia um motivo razoável para aquilo: alimentava-se bem, descansava e não tinha com que se preocupar. Com muito esforço, levantou-se para trocar de roupa. Já passava das oito horas e Aya não demoraria nada a berrar.

Mas não conseguiu ficar de pé. Fechou os olhos e dormiu novamente, só acordando quando ouviu alguém batendo de leve na porta do quarto.

— Pode entrar.

Sasuke entrou, com Aya no colo. Sakura tentou se esconder debaixo das cobertas, mas o marido veio sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Bom dia. Sua filha não pára de chamar pela mamãe. Não consegui resistir e a trouxe aqui.

— Oi, querida! — Sua voz estava rouca. — Faz tempo que ela acordou? Não costumo dormir até tão tarde.

— Sei disso. Mas, de vez em quando, é bom. Ela acordou às sete, e desde então venho tentando distraí-la, mas me parece que não sou um bom substituto.

— Não diga isso. Aya adora você, e sabe disso — falou, sorrindo, e pegou a menina, colocando-a na cama.

— Você está bem? — Sasuke perguntou, percebendo a voz dela diferente.

— Estou. Você não vai trabalhar? — Mudou de assunto.

— Não. Hoje é sábado e pensei que podia passar o dia com minha família... — Sasuke olhou-a bem. — Você não está boa, posso ver isso. Por que mentiu para mim?

— Não menti! — Sua voz estava fraca e confirmava a mentira. — Se você quer passar o dia conosco por causa do meu comportamento de ontem, não precisa se incomodar. Não sei por que falei tudo aquilo, não estava agindo normalmente.

— Mas você tinha razão — ele disse. Levantou-se e caminhou para a janela. — Tem razão, quando diz que não passo muito tempo com você e com Aya, e quero mudar isso.

— Por favor! Nós não precisamos... ou melhor, eu não preciso da sua bondade. Se quiser passar o dia com Aya, pode passar. Não me inclua nos seus planos, não quero aborrecê-lo mais.

— Não seja criança. Você sempre age assim, quando está preocupada ou fraca. O que acontece agora?

— Nada — ela respondeu, sentindo-se realmente muito doente para discutir. — Não quero fazer uma cena de esposa para chamar a atenção do marido. Felizmente, Aya é bem mais simples. Ela adoraria ficar com você.

— Você não vem conosco?

Sakura balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não, e sentiu que a dor estava aumentando. Seu único desejo era voltar a dormir.

— Estou meio sonolenta. Se você ficar com Aya, poderei dormir mais um pouco. Pode ser assim? — perguntou, não se incomodando muito com o que ele poderia responder.

— Se é isso o que quer — falou indiferente. — Volto para vê-la mais tarde. Durma bem.

— Obrigada — respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Sakura acordou quando ouviu alguém entrando no quarto. Já era bem tarde e Sasuke a olhava, preocupado.

— Oi. — sua voz estava bem fraca.

— Trouxe um pouco de chá. Acho que você já dormiu bastante, é impossível que continue cansada.

— O que quer insinuar?

— Nada, Sakura, não quero insinuar nada — ele respondeu, sorrindo. —Você é bem objetiva no que fala. — Caminhou pelo quarto. Seu corpo era musculoso e atraente. Sakura teve que admitir que Sasuke era muito bonito, o tipo de homem que ela jamais poderia sonhar em ter como marido.

— Será que cuidar de Aya não é demais para você? — ele continuou. — Sabe que eu queria uma babá. Você teria mais tempo livre e menos desgaste físico. Mas você não quis — disse, contrariado.

O corpo de Sakura estava quente, como se tivesse febre, e tenso. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, sem se incomodar com a camisola transparente.

— Claro que não quis. Ela é minha filha. Quero gastar todo o meu tempo e a minha energia com ela. E tudo que tenho neste mundo.

— Acho que está enganada. Você tem a mim, também. Ou se esqueceu?

— Não me esqueci, mas esse casamento não é importante, não é? Logo que Aya possa entender a nossa situação, deixarei você livre.

— Por que continua com esses pensamentos bobos? Eu...

— Por favor, não vamos discutir agora. — Colocou a mão na testa e continuou: — A única coisa que quero é voltar a dormir e nunca mais acordar. Minha cabeça dói, minha garganta dói, meu corpo está moído e eu... — Seus lábios tremeram — Me sinto... me sinto horrível!

Por um momento, ele não soube que atitude tomar. Finalmente, aproximou-se e colocou a mão em sua testa.

— Por que não falou antes? — Encostou-a no travesseiro. — Vou chamar um médico, agora mesmo. Volto num segundo.

Sakura estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando ele saiu. Pobre Sasuke, como devia ser difícil para ele demonstrar preocupação por alguém a quem desprezava. Mas ela estava doente de verdade.

Sasuke chamou o médico e, depois de meia hora, já tinha o diagnóstico. Era só uma gripe, mas muito forte.

— No entanto — disse o médico, olhando preocupado para o Uchiha —, não é uma simples gripe. Ela também está com estafa. Acho que o senhor devia ajudá-la mais. É muito delicada para fazer todo o serviço sozinha.

— Sim, concordo, entendo — Sasuke respondeu secamente. Não gostava de que os outros ficassem dando palpite sobre sua vida, mas tinha que aceitar a opinião do médico. — O que devo fazer?

— Assim que a gripe passar, leve-a para tirar umas férias num clima quente e agradável.

— Oh, mas eu... — Sakura protestou — eu não quero viajar.

— O médico é quem sabe, farei o que ele mandar. Fique descansando — Sasuke disse, olhando-a, indiferente.

— Mas...

— Não tem nenhum mas, minha cara — o médico a interrompeu. — Você deve fazer o que nós achamos que é melhor. — E indicou a porta para que a deixassem descansando.

— O senhor tem certeza de que minha esposa precisa viajar? — Sasuke perguntou, quando já estavam fora do quarto.

— Tenho. Ela está muito fraca e a melhor solução é dar-lhe umas férias.

— Compreendo. E o bebê? Sakura não conseguiria ficar sem a menina.

— Mas isso não é necessário. Afastá-las só iria piorar a situação de sua esposa. — Escreveu a receita e entregou-a. — Veja que ela tome os comprimidos e descanse bastante. Sei que essas mães muito novas não conseguem ficar muito tempo longe dos bebês; acham que ninguém cuida tão bem quanto elas.

— Nisso eu concordo com o senhor. — Sasuke sorriu. — Tenho medo de que Sakura queira fazer tudo pelo bebê. E minha esposa, quando decide alguma coisa vai até o fim.

Os dois caminhavam para a saída e iam rindo.

— A sra. Uchiha precisará de muito cuidado, por alguns dias. Se ela não quiser comer, não insista. Voltarei daqui a uns dois dias, mas, se precisar de mim antes, pode chamar.

Sasuke despediu-se, agradecido, mas assim que fechou a porta parou de sorrir.

Sakura estava de cama há quatro dias e já começava a ficar inequieta. O médico tinha voltado e dito que a gripe estava melhorando, mas que ainda devia ficar em repouso.

Ela agora estava com Aya e com Yumi. Não via motivo para não brincar com a menina; só não a deixava se aproximar muito, para não pegar o resfriado.

— Espero que Aya não tenha lhe dado muito trabalho — disse, sorrindo para Yumi. — Sei que, de vez em quando, ela faz isso. — Riu, ao ver os olhos verdes de Aya fixos nela. — Sim, querida, estou falando de você. Que amor que você é!

— Ela tem se comportado muito bem, sra. Uchiha. Seu marido tem ficado muito tempo com ela — Yumi explicou.

A expressão de Sakura mudou, ao ouvir falar de Sasuke. Sabia que ele estava passando mais tempo em casa do que o de costume, mas quase não o tinha visto. Na verdade, só o via quando ele acompanhava o médico até o quarto. Sabia que ele perguntava pelo estado dela, mas não fazia visitas. Parecia que Sasuke estava preocupado com alguma coisa, impaciente.

Sakura voltou à realidade, ao ver Yumi sorrindo para ela.

— O que importa é que Aya está bem — comentou. Mas, no fundo, ficava intrigada com o fato de a criança ser tão sociável. De uma hora para a outra, Sakura tinha deixado de ser o centro de atenção do bebê, e isso a preocupava. Será que Sasuke não a acharia necessária, quando descobrisse que Aya não era tão dependente de seu amor? Estremeceu só de pensar nisso. Não podia perder Aya, não podia.

Yumi percebeu que ela estava ficando cansada. Pegando a menina do chão, disse:

— Acho melhor levá-la daqui, já está quase na hora de Aya dormir.

— E eu também. — Riu. — Não se preocupe, Yumi. não vou ficar de cama por muito tempo, São mais alguns dias, depois vou aliviá-la desse trabalho.

— Estou bem, não estou cansada.

— Sei disso, mas a verdade é que estou com saudade de ficar ao lado de Aya — Sakura confessou. — Muita saudade, mesmo.

Assim que ficou sozinha, voltou a sentir-se triste. Não aguentava mais ficar trancada naquele quarto. Se ao menos Sasuke fosse visitá-la, o repouso seria mais agradável. Mas era bem provável que ele tivesse se esquecido da existência dela. Fazia dois dias que não se viam, e Sakura resolveu que era hora de aparecer.

Tirou as cobertas. Ia surpreender Chris, jantando na sala. Ele devia estar se sentindo como se fosse solteiro, mas ela ia aparecer novamente.

Colocou os pés no chão e fez força para se levantar. Suas pernas tremiam demais. O banheiro parecia tão longe.

Com muita dificuldade, alcançou-o. Agora teria que voltar e sentiu que talvez fosse impossível. Sua cabeça rodava. Tinha que voltar para a cama. Não seria capaz de vestir-se e aparecer, alegremente, para ele.

O caminho para a cama parecia não ter fim. Resolveu apoiar-se na mesa, no armário, para tornar a volta mais fácil.

Tinha que tentar; não podia ficar ali, parada, o dia todo, e também não queria chamar Sasuke para ajudá-la. Seria muito humilhante.

Deu um passo e não sustentou o próprio peso. Tudo rodou, escureceu, e ela acabou caindo no chão. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Teria que esperar que alguém viesse socorrê-la. Sua queda havia feito barulho e a ajuda viria logo em seguida.

Sasuke abriu a porta. Vendo-a caída, pegou-a no colo e colocou-a na cama.

— O que aconteceu?

Sakura não conseguia encará-lo, queria disfarçar que estava chorando.

— Eu caí — disse baixinho.

— Isso eu vi — ele respondeu calmamente, tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse mais à vontade. — Quero saber o que é que você estava fazendo fora da cama. Sabe que deve ficar deitada mais alguns dias. São ordens do médico.

Sakura estava nos braços dele e sentia o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Tinha o rosto úmido de lágrimas. Levantou os olhos e não conseguiu fixá-los em Sasuke.

— Por favor, não fique bravo comigo — pediu.

Ele a olhava, com intensidade. Sakura corou, tentando sustentar aquele olhar.

— Não quero ficar bravo com você — Sasuke disse gentilmente. — Só queria saber por que desobedeceu às ordens do médico... e as minhas também.

— Pensei que fossem só suas — ela disse devagar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Sei que prefere ignorar a minha existência, mas eu não suportava mais ficar aqui. É tão solitário! - Por um momento ele ficou em silêncio, ainda segurando-a junto ao corpo.

— Eu... — hesitou — nunca preferi ignorar a sua existência; pelo contrário, se você não existisse, eu também não conheceria Aya... e sabe o quanto nós a amamos. Fico muito satisfeito de ver que você me deu uma menina tão linda.

— Mas você nem me visitou, só aparece quando tem que acompanhar o médico.

— E queria que eu viesse? Pelo que sei, você me pediu para ficar bem longe.

— Sabe que eu não quis dizer isso. Devo lembrar que eu estava muito nervosa; só falei para desabafar.

— O que você disse naquele dia não é muito diferente do que você sempre me diz. — Sasuke encarou-a. — Se eu não vim visitá-la, foi porque não a quis incomodar com minha presença.

— Foi esse o motivo? — perguntou, curiosa. — Sei que você não gosta de mim, mas...

— Sakura! — ele a interrompeu, encostando-a no travesseiro e puxando as cobertas. Sentou-se ao seu lado e continuou: — Nunca falei isso. Você tem uma péssima mania de colocar as palavras na minha boca. Já expliquei o porquê de não ter vindo. Mas, se isso lhe agrada, posso ficar um pouco aqui. Quer?

— Se tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar... impedir você de fazer coisa melhor, ou de ver...

— Nem de fazer coisa melhor, nem de ver alguém — Sasuke a interrompeu, levantando-se e puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama. — Como está passando?

— Estou bem agora, Sasuke, obrigada. — Deu uma risada alegre. — E pensar que eu queria descer e mostrar a você que já estava curada.

— Agora é que eu posso ver quanto você está fraca. Tomei algumas providencias para a nossa viagem e...

— Viagem? Já falei que não quero ir a lugar nenhum.

— E eu já falei que nós vamos. Você sabe que não voltarei atrás com a minha palavra.

— Você é muito arrogante. Não é uma qualidade que eu aprecio num marido.

— Sinto muito, se não sou o que esperava. Mas sempre fui assim.

— Bem, não é uma coisa para se ter orgulho — Sakura arriscou. — E continuo dizendo que não quero viajar. Não poderia deixar Aya.

— Comentei com o médico sobre isso e ele me respondeu que nem pensava em afastá-la de você.

— Mas você também não gostaria de deixá-la, não é? Tenho certeza de que você se cansaria menos com ela do que comigo.

A expressão de Sasuke mudou. Seus olhos brilharam como nunca

— Não diria isso. Pelo contrario, acho que seria... Interessante.

— E o que decidiu? — ela perguntou, sentindo-se confusa. — Levaremos o bebê? Para onde vamos?

— Tenho uma casa de praia na França. Você terá tudo o que precisa. Há um casal que mora lá e que me trata muito bem. Yumi também ira conosco, para ajudar a cuidar do bebê. Quero só ver a cara de alegria de Aya, quando chegarmos lá.

— Ela é uma menina ótima, E sua alegria aumentou, desde que nos mudamos para cá.

— Desde que você se casou comigo — Sasuke corrigiu. — Não importa quanto você queira se esquecer disso, mas nosso casamento é um fato.

— Será que temos que voltar sempre ao mesmo assunto? Estava conseguindo me distrair, e você agora estragou tudo.

— Desculpe — ele disse, levantando-se. — Sinto muito pelo mal que lhe causo. Vou deixá-la sozinha, antes que a aborreça ainda mais.

— Você não sente muito! Faz isso de propósito, só para ficar me lembrando da minha situação.

— E qual á a sua situação?

— Você já sabe o que penso dela.

— Voce é minha mulher! Não se esqueça disso!

— Não fale comigo assim! Não dou esse direito a ninguém.

— Você esta ficando irritada, Sakura. Já imaginava que minha visita a perturbaria. Fique calma.

— Não sou uma criança, Sasuke, não me trate como se fosse. Mas acho melhor você ir. Fico contente que tenha ficado comigo, e obrigada por me ajudar. Estou me sentindo cansada, acho que não estou tão bem como pensava.

— Está certo. Se você quiser me ver novamente, peça para Yumi me avisar. Não quero vir aqui contra a sua vontade.

Sakura ficou calada e, logo em seguida, Sasuke saiu do quarto. Oh, por que ele era assim? Sabia muito bem que ela não pediria a Yumi para chamá-lo. Seria muito humilhante, e ele sabia disso.

* * *

— Gripe tem que ser muito bem curada.

— Minha esposa é muito teimosa — Sasuke comentou.

— Bem... Nesse caso, é melhor que a Sra. Uchiha não desça a escada. É aconselhável que alguém a carregue para baixo e que a deixe repousando. A companhia de outras pessoas lhe fará bem.

— Faremos isso — Sasuke garantiu.

Sakura ficara apenas ouvindo o que os dois discutiam. Sentia-se ignorada. Eles falavam sem se preocupar com ela, sem se lembrar de que tinha direito de decidir a própria vida.

No mesmo dia, Sasuke carregou-a para baixo.

— Obrigada — ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele pegou o paletó e vestiu-o, rapidamente.

— Estarei em casa a tempo de levá-la para cima.

— Você vai sair? — perguntou, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter demonstrado seu desapontamento.

— Claro.

— Para onde?

— Acha que tem o direito de saber de todos os meus passos? — ele perguntou, sem perceber que ela o estava achando terrivelmente atraente.

— Não tenho?

— Talvez... Talvez, se não me agredir toda vez que falo com você.

— Não é essa a minha intenção. — Seus lábios tremiam.

— Então, pense antes de falar. Desde que nos casamos, venho tentando ser delicado com você e, por vezes, acho que tenho conseguido. Mas me parece que nos conhecemos muito pouco. Não posso fazer nada para preencher o vazio que você deve estar sentindo, levando essa vida. E não admito que arranje alguém para consolá-la. Não permitirei que um escândalo estrague a infância de Aya.

— O que esta insinuando?

— Quero dizer que deve ser doloroso para você ter que se afastar de todas as suas antigas amizades. De seus amiguinhos.

— Você esta me insultando, Sasuke!

— Talvez esteja, mas é assim que eu quero! Você é uma ótima mãe para minha filha, mas não consigo entender o seu passado.

— Mas não é... — Sakura parou. Como poderia contar sobre sua vida?

— Mas não é o que?

— Esqueça. E fico contente de saber qual é a sua opinião sobre mim.

— Você não sabia? Quando o médico veio vê-la novamente, disse que já podia se levantar, mas que, ao primeiro sinal de cansaço, voltasse para a cama.

— Não, acho que não. Começava até a achar que voce estava gostando de mim. — Deu um sorriso forçado. — Bobagem, não?

— Não, não é. Eu realmente tentei tratá-la com todo o respeito, mas não consigo aceitar o seu passado, e nem quero isso.

Sakura desviou o olhar e apertou os lábios que tremiam. Ele não sabia o mal que estava lhe fazendo.

— Voce me odeia, não é?

— Não poderia odiar a mãe de Aya.

— Talvez não, mas você me odeia como pessoa.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam. Foi até a porta e, virando-se para ela, disse:

— Não consigo odiar você. Quem me dera conseguir! - Sakura não sabia o que responder. Ficou olhando, fascinada e maravilhada, para aquele homem tão atraente. Todo o seu corpo parecia cheio de energia. Abraçá-lo seria fantástico. Olhou para aqueles olhos cor de ônix, e disse baixinho:

— Sasuke, eu...

— Silêncio.

Sakura não acreditava no poder que ele tinha sobre ela, Estava paralisada.

Sasuke a olhava, fixamente; suas mãos estavam inquietas.

— Você faz isso de propósito? — ele perguntou.

— Isso... Isso o quê?

— Não se faça de boba e de ingênua! Desde que a conheci, eu a vejo provocante sedutora. Sempre que a encontro é assim; inclusive, naquele dia em que entrou no meu quarto.

— Por um único motivo: só para lhe dizer o que eu estava sentindo com relação ao seu comportamento.

— Acredite que eu também não senti nada. Bem, agora que ambos conhecemos a opinião do outro, acho que podemos esquecer esse assunto, não é? E acho que posso me sentir livre para fazer o que bem entender.

— Você... Você... Eu não tocaria em você, nem que fosse o ultimo homem sobre a face da terra!

— Ótimo. Temos um ponto em comum. Até logo. — A porta bateu as suas costas.

Por alguns segundos, Sakura ficou esperando que a porta se abrisse, mas percebeu que ele não voltaria. Sentou e começou a chorar. Agora, também estaria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.


	5. Lembranças

Sakura estava pálida; seu corpo, paralisado. Não gostava de viajar de avião, sentia-se mal. Seu estado de nervos piorou quando percebeu que Sasuke é que ia pilotar. Olhos arregalados, hesitou em entrar no avião.

— Vamos, Sakura, não pretendo jogá-la no meio do oceano — Sasuke disse, rindo do medo dela.

— Você... você não pretende pilotar esse avião, não é? O pessoal do aeroporto não vai permitir.

— Não podem me impedir de pilotar o meu próprio avião. Só se eu não tivesse brevê, mas eu tenho.

Seu avião! Ela devia ter adivinhado.

— Entendo. — Seus lábios estavam secos. — Temos mesmo que viajar?

Sua resposta foi pegá-la pelo braço e colocá-la dentro do avião luxuoso.

— Está com medo de mim. Sakura? Logo você, que é tão corajosa, tão decidida? Não venha me dizer que tem medo de voar. Ou é o piloto que assusta você?

— Eu... nunca gostei de avião.

— Não é de mim que tem medo?

— Não! Confio em você. — Colocou Aya num berço especial e disse: —Sempre confiei.

Sasuke olhou-a de um jeito diferente, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Entrou na cabine e sorriu para o copiloto que já o esperava.

A viagem não demorava muito, mas Sakura estava petrificada. Yumi tentava distraí-la, mostrava-se compreensiva e fazendo de tudo para deixá-la mais tranquila. Sasuke saiu da cabine e perguntou, sorrindo:

— Como vai a família? — Olhou para ela: — Tudo certo?

— Só ficarei bem quando pisar em terra firme — respondeu, sorrindo amarelo. Olhou para Aya, que começava a acordar e já fazia cara de choro.

— O que foi? — Sasuke pegou-a no colo. — Você não vai chorar, vai, minha pequena? - Sua voz era doce e a garota mudou de expressão. Abriu um sorriso, mostrando os dois dentinhos. — Ah, assim é melhor. Agora, temos que ajudar a mamãe a sair do avião, esquecer esta parte da viagem e aproveitar as férias.

— Eu... tomara que consiga — Sakura disse, corando.

— Vai sim. — Sasuke prometeu.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, havia uma limosine branca esperando por eles. No caminho para casa, Sasuke ia contando sobre as vezes em que tinha ido para lá. Falava e mostrava os pontos mais interessantes da costa.

Sakura adorou a casa. Era um sobrado enorme. Devia ter uns doze quartos, seis banheiros, duas salas imensas e uma cozinha que ficava sob o comando da sra. Marie Duval.

Esperava que a casa fosse menor, sentia-se estranha e se perguntava se aquelas férias seriam iguais às de todas as famílias normais.

Sasuke entregou o bebê adormecido para Yumi e disse:

— Marie mostrará o quarto de Aya. Ficarei aqui e servirei uma xícara do café delicioso de Marie para a Sra. Uchiha. Quando acabar, venha tomar também.

— Sim, senhor.

Sakura tomou o café, que era mesmo uma delícia.

— O que vai fazer o resto do dia? — perguntou, com naturalidade.

— O que todo mundo faz, quando está de férias. Quero almoçar tranquilamente e depois passear na praia.

— Verdade? — Não conseguiu esconder o espanto. — Mas você não tem nenhum trabalho para fazer?

— Por que deveria?

— Pensei que esta viagem fosse de negócios para você.

— Pensou errado. Esta é a suposta lua-de-mel que todo mundo acha que tivemos antecipadamente. — Percebeu o olhar de espanto de Sakura — É verdade. Meus amigos acham que Aya é minha filha e sabem que estamos casados há apenas algumas semanas.

— Não estão chocados?

— Por que deveriam? Eu sou um homem e você é uma mulher.

— Eu ficaria chocada.

— Você não faz aquilo que diz.

Sakura conheceu o casal Duval na hora do almoço; eram franceses e entendiam muito pouco de inglês. Marie sorriu o tempo todo e Sakura achou que era uma forma de demonstrar que tinha gostado dela. Aya brincava e chamava a atenção do casal. Ficaram amigos num instante.

Ao ouvir o nome de Itachi, olhou para Sasuke e perguntou, assim que Marie saiu da sala:

— O que eles falaram?

— Nada importante.

— Mas você parece perturbado.

— Não estou perturbado. — Levantou-se, segurando a xícara de café. - Marie só disse que, agora que tenho Aya, será mais fácil recuperar-me da morte dele. — Seu olhar estava fixo no mar.

— Entendo.

— O que você entende, Sakura? — Virou-se, encarando-a. — Não consigo saber quem você é. Será que o fato de o pai da sua filha ter morrido não afeta você? Não se importa?

— Já falei...

— Já falou o quê? — Seu olhar era sério. — Você nunca falou nada. Quando perguntei se tinha amado meu irmão, respondeu-me que Aya tinha nascido do amor. Suas respostas são vagas, não me esclarecem nada. Perguntei sobre Ino e você me disse que era uma amiga. Será que a morte de uma amiga, há um ano, choca mais do que a de um homem que deve ter amado? Será?

— Ino era... ela era uma amiga muito querida. — Não conseguia sustentar o olhar do Uchiha.

— Mais do que Itachi?

— Ele e eu... ficamos pouco tempo era uma amiga de infância.

— E Itachi era só o seu amante.

Sakura levantou a cabeça. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa, ou iria piorar a situação.

— Itachi era... Ele não me amava!

— Sei disso. Ele amava uma mulher chamada Ino... a mesma que você conhecia. Sabia que ele a amava?

— Como sabe que Itachi amava Ino?

A resposta dele foi inesperada e desconcertante.

— Porque ele me contou! Sabia disso?

Fez que não com a cabeça. Itachi tinha amado Ino! Parecia muito bom para ser verdade.

— Não, eu não sabia. Fiquei sabendo que Ino o amava, mas... mas só percebi isso quando ela morreu.

— Talvez ela tivesse receio de contar a você. Não queria provocar ciúme, ela poderia supor que, se você soubesse, o tiraria dela. Ela sabia do bebê?

Sakura poderia rir daquela pergunta. Quer dizer que os pais verdadeiros de Aya tinham se amado. Mas, então, por que Itachi abandonara Ino? Por que duas pessoas que se amavam tinham morrido sem saber disso? Havia muitas perguntas, e não sabia como respondê-las.

— Sim, ela sabia — disse, desviando o olhar.

— Como eu pensava. Ino se afastou do meu irmão porque você esperava um filho dele!

— Não, ela não sabia, ela...

Sakura estava atordoada, não podia se arriscar a falar mais.

— Sim? Ela o quê?

— Nada, não é nada.

— Pode ser que para você não seja, mas para mim é. — Sasuke a observava com a expressão séria.

— Por quê? Para ter certeza de que seu irmão não amou alguém tão ruim como eu? Onde você quer chegar, Sasuke? Quer me dizer que ele amava tanto Ino quanto ela o amava? Que ela era boa, gentil, carinhosa, tudo o que eu não sou? — Sua voz tremia de emoção. — Eu a amei muito.

— O suficiente para tirá-lo dela? Ou Ino não sabia que você tinha um caso com ele? — Seus lábios estavam tensos. — É essa a resposta, não é? Você e Itachi se encontravam às escondidas!

— Não! Chega, não vou responder mais nada. Me deixa sozinha. Me deixa sozinha!

— Não, não vou; desta vez, você não escapa. — Pegou-a pelo queixo e a obrigou a encará-lo, — Vai me contar tudo sobre o relacionamento que teve com Itachi e sobre a mulher que ele amava, Ino. Nunca a vi, gostaria que me falasse dela.

— Eu... ela...

— Vamos ,Sakura, não tente me enrolar. Já conheço você, se esqueceu disso? Sei que ainda tem dúvidas com relação ao pai da criança e que permite que o próprio patrão tome liberdades com você. E ele é um homem casado, vi a aliança. É a aliança? É disso que você gosta? Roubar os homens de outras mulheres? Acha isso excitante?

— Você gostaria que eu dissesse sim?

— Quero que me diga a verdade! - Encarou-o, furiosa.

— Então, a resposta é sim! Sou tudo isso que você disse de mim. Agora, será que posso ficar sozinha? Antes de me casar com você, só tinha problemas financeiros, nunca tive que discutir tanto sobre a minha vida. — Riu, nervosa. — Não teria escrito aquela carta, se soubesse que ia acabar dando nisso! Preferia ter passado fome do que me casar com um estranho Mas não tive outra escolha, não é? Ah, não, o Sr. Uchiha queria que tudo fosse segundo sua vontade. Você conseguiu, Sasuke: tem uma filha linda e uma esposa que não suporta. Está satisfeito?

— Você está mentindo para mim. Quer que eu pense mal de você. Por quê? O que espera ganhar com isso?

— Liberdade.

— Liberdade para fazer o quê? Viver sem acompanhar o crescimento de Aya? Sem vê-la ficar tão bonita como a mãe? — Balançou a cabeça. — Você não conseguiria.

— Não. E, sabendo disso, você aproveita para me dizer coisas horríveis e para me ignorar. Sabe que não posso responder à altura, nunca iria me separar dela. Se eu não a amasse tanto, não teria me casado com você e evitaria uma tortura para mim.

— Tortura? — arqueou as sobrancelhas — Como acha que me sinto, casado com uma mulher que não me deixa chegar perto?

— Mas você falou... falou que o casamento não seria...

— E não será. O melhor para nós dois é ficarmos amigos.

— Acha que isso será possível — ela perguntou, voltando a ficar calma. — Depois de tudo o que foi dito e feito?

— Podíamos tentar. Você ajudaria, se contasse um pouco mais sobre Ino. Como a conheceu?

— Ela também era modelo. Eu gostava muito dela. Não consigo entender por que Itachi e ela se separaram. Não foi por minha causa, estava viajando na época.

— Eu sei por quê. Você não foi a culpada, eu é que fui. Itachi já era comprometido.

— Eles se amavam...

— Pensei que fosse coisa passageira, achei que ele a esqueceria rapidamente. — Seu rosto estava atormentado.

— O que foi que você fez? — ela perguntou, devagar, percebendo que ele queria contar algo que não tinha contado a ninguém.

— Pedi a ele para se afastar de Ino por três meses. Não poderiam se falar nem pelo telefone. Depois desse prazo, veríamos como é que ele se sentiria.

— Como ele se sentiu?

— Ainda a amava muito. Desculpe. Deve ser difícil para você escutar isso, mas ele a amava. — Sasuke demonstrava arrependimento pelo que tinha feito, estava perturbado. — Obriguei-o a escrever uma carta para ela, dizendo que nunca mais a veria. Se depois dos três meses o amor persistisse, prometi que poderia ficar com ela.

— Você estava testando Ino também. Queria ver qual seria a reação dela, depois de ler a carta?

— Sim. Mas paguei por isso, paguei muito por esse erro. - Ino também. Sua gravidez a impediu de ir atrás do homem que amava. Se o procurasse naquele estado, nunca saberia se estava voltando por amor ou por sentir-se obrigado a assumir a responsabilidade pela criança.

— E o que aconteceu depois? — Sakura perguntou, percebendo que ele precisava desabafar.

— Assim que terminou o prazo, Itachi decidiu ir procurá-la.

— Mas ele não foi! Eu estava ao lado de Ino, quando morreu, e ela não o via desde que recebeu a tal carta, meses antes.

— Ela ainda o amava?

— Muito.

— Itachi morreu quando estava a caminho para vê-la — Sasuke explicou, dando um suspiro. — Sou o culpado por isso. Eles poderiam estar vivos e felizes, mas ambos estão mortos.

Sakura deu um passo na direção dele. Hesitava em confortá-lo, tinha receio de que a recusasse.

— Você não pode se culpar, Sasuke. Ino ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Falei com o médico e ele me garantiu que ela não tinha chances de sobreviver.

— Mas poderia ter sido diferente, se Itachi estivesse com ela. — Ele não parava de se torturar. — É por isso que Aya significa tanto para mim... Ela é uma parte dele.

— Vamos passear pela praia, Chris. — Tinham falado muito do passado, e era doloroso. — Você tem que relaxar, não pode ficar se culpando por uma coisa que já aconteceu, não adianta nada. Garanto que Ino não tinha nenhuma chance de sobreviver. O melhor que temos a fazer é ir para a praia e aproveitar nossas férias.

— Pode ser que para você seja fácil esquecer, mas para mim é diferente. Meu irmão poderia estar vivo, se eu não...

— Pare com isso, Sasuke! Não se torture assim. Pense no futuro de Aya. É nisso que deve pensar.

— Você está certa, mas também tenho que pensar no seu futuro — ele disse, acalmando-se.

Sakura sorriu. Estava feliz por ele ter desabafado com ela. Mas, agora, deviam pensar apenas no futuro. Ambos tinham se arrependido das coisas que haviam feito. Sakura, por deixar Ino sozinha e viajar, e Sasuke, por duvidar dos sentimentos do irmão.

Devia odiar Sasuke por não ter permitido que Itachi ficasse com sua irmã, mas havia alguma coisa que a impedia de ter raiva. Sasuke não podia imaginar o que ia acontecer, quando mandou o irmão se afastar de Ino.

— Se é esse o problema, já está resolvido. Gostaria de nadar. O que acha?

— Você é muito persistente, não?

— Muito.

— Então, vamos. Aya ficará bem com Yumi — ele disse, antes que ela perguntasse. — Tem que dar todas as instruções e deixar Yumi fazer as coisas. Afinal de contas, você está aqui para descansar.

Sakura riu; estava se sentindo à vontade. Talvez as férias fizessem bem ao relacionamento deles.

— Acho engraçado — falou, enquanto caminhavam para o quarto. — Faz dois meses que não trabalho e estou aqui para descansar.

— Mas antes disso você trabalhou demais. Sente saudade do tempo em que era manequim? — ele perguntou, através da porta aberta que ligava os dois quartos.

Sakura parou na frente do espelho e ficou se olhando, pensativa. Os olhos verdes e os cabelos róseos brilhavam como nunca; a pele e os traços delicados estavam em perfeitas condições. Poderia ser uma modelo internacional, mas não tinha essa ambição.

— Não, Por quê? Está pensando em me mandar trabalhar?

— Claro que não. As Uchiha não precisam trabalhar.

Sakura foi até a porta e ficou parada, olhando os movimentos de Sasuke, que tentava achar o calção de banho.

— E eu sou a sra. Uchiha, não é? — perguntou, divertida.

— Claro. Você é minha esposa e... — Olhou-a, malicioso. — Sugiro que feche a porta, senão vai acabar me vendo sem roupa.

— Oh... claro! — Corou e, sem demora, foi ao banheiro para se trocar,

Sasuke tinha comprado alguns biquinis e uma saida de banho para ela. Escolheu um verde, sua cor preferida. Saiu do banheiro, sentindo-se seminua. O biquini era minúsculo. Sasuke estava apenas de calção; seu corpo era incrivelmente atraente! Alto, forte e musculoso. Usava uma corrente de ouro branco com uma medalha que tinha um emblema. Caminharam para a praia, em silêncio. Sakura olhava para a medalha, tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele emblema.

— Claro! — disse, de repente. — Meu anel!

— Você perdeu? — ele perguntou, surpreso. Pegou a mão esquerda dela e viu que o anel estava lá.

— Não. — Ela riu. — Sua medalha e o meu anel têm o mesmo emblema.

— Ah, é o emblema da família.

— Um pássaro da paz — ela disse, olhando para o desenho na jóia.

— Acha bonito?

— Sim. — Desamarrou a saída e deixou-a cair na areia. — Vamos ver quem chega primeiro na água?

— E qual é o prêmio do vencedor?

— O que você quiser.

— Está certa. — Ele estendeu a toalha na areia e percorreu com os olhos a corpo bonito de Sakura, as pernas compridas, a pele jovem e bem cuidada.

— E qual vai ser o prêmio? — perguntou, ansiosa pela resposta.

— Quem perder terá que passar bronzeador nas costas do outro.

— Oh... — Que desapontamento! Estava certa de que ele proporia algo mais interessante. — Vou perder de propósito; gosto de passar bronzeador.

— Eu também. — Sasuke sorriu. — Acho que é uma corrida para se perder.

Ele ganhou, e ela sabia que ia ganhar. Mas gostou de espalhar o óleo nas costas dele; a pele era macia

e quente. Sasuke ficou deitado, sorrindo, sinal de que também estava gostando.

— Hum... sua mão é suave. Você já deve ter feito isso muitas vezes.

— Não, eu... você está me provocando.

— Não. Estou apenas elogiando sua habilidade. Sei que você é uma mulher vivida.

— Desculpe — ela disse, com sarcasmo. — Tinha me esquecido do meu passado; não acontecerá de novo.

— Lá vem você na defensiva. Fiz só uma observação inocente. — Sasuke apoiou-se no cotovelo, olhando para o mar.

— Desculpe. — Sakura parou de espalhar o óleo e se deitou na areia, afastada dele.

Seus olhos se abriram, ao sentir pingos de água caindo no braço. Sasuke estava curvado sobre ela, seus rostos muito próximos. Sakura sentiu que o coração disparava e a respiração ficava ofegante.

— Não está desculpada. — Sua voz era séria. — Você me deixa confuso e faz isso de propósito.

— O...O que quer dizer? — perguntou, quase sem voz. Sasuke passou a mão pelo rosto dela, afastando o cabelo da face.

— Você me força a fazer certas coisas. Tinha prometido a mim mesmo não tocá-la, mas agora há pouco... — Afastou-se e voltou a olhar para o mar. — Isto é loucura. Sakura colocou a mão no ombro dele e fez com que se virasse.

— O que há, Sasuke? — Sabia que estava mexendo com fogo, mas sentia que tinha que se aproximar dele.

— Me deixe sozinho, Sakura! — Afastou a mão dela. — Será que não percebe quando tem que me deixar sozinho?

— Mas eu...

Sasuke puxou-a para perto, abraçando-a. Acariciou sua mão.

— Macia — disse baixinho. — Macia e bonita.

Ela ficou quieta; estava gostando do carinho dele. Nunca tinha conhecido um homem tão atraente como ele. Na primeira vez que o viu, achou-o arrogante e frio. Era um homem de negócios, trabalhava muito e era solitário. Mas agora, depois do casamento e de Aya, percebia que ele estava se permitindo sentir e deixar fluir suas emoções.

— Sasuke... — sussurrou.

Ele parecia não ouvi-la. Olhava, fascinado, para o corpo dela.

— Seu corpo é... perfeito. Ninguém diria que você teve um bebê há um ano.

Mas ela não tinha tido! O que poderia fazer para contar a verdade. Como começaria?

— Eu...

— Não diga nada. — Inclinou-se e beijou-a no pescoço. Sakura sentiu a respiração acelerar e o corpo queimar.

Nunca tinha se imaginado sentindo aquela sensação que Sasuke estava provocando. Perdia o controle de si mesma, mas não podia se permitir isso. Ele a beijava e acariciava-a de uma maneira como ninguém havia feito. Ela não estava resistindo e, sem poder se controlar, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

— Oh, Sasuke... — sussurrou, pedindo para que não parasse.

— Você gosta das minhas mãos no seu corpo? — Os olhos cor de ônix estavam cheios de desejo.

— Eu...

— Não responda. — Ele se esforçava para se afastar dela. — Não tenho o direito de perguntar isso e nem de tocar em você! Vou para casa. Quando estiver pronta, vá também.

— Mas, Sasuke... — Sentou-se na areia, vendo que ele recolhia a toalha. — Temos mesmo que ir já?

— Eu tenho. — Seu olhar estava atormentado.

Sakura seguiu-o com o olhar, mas ainda sentia sua presença. Sasuke estava começando a se tornar importante para ela... e isso era muito perigoso! Não podia se envolver com ele. Nem depender tanto dele. No entanto, sentia que fazia parte de uma família que amava.

Como seria um filho dele? Provavelmente, parecido com Aya, pensou. Ninguém ia ser capaz de dizer que as crianças não eram irmãs. Afastou esses pensamentos. Que sonho! Nunca poderia ter um filho do Uchiha. Nunca! Se o relacionamento deles chegasse a esse ponto, ele perceberia o quanto ela era inexperiente e descobriria que não era mãe de Aya. Sasuke não podia tocá-la; nunca a perdoaria por ter mentido sobre a maternidade da sobrinha.

Será que conseguiriam continuar a viver juntos, sem se tocarem? Sakura duvidava. Sasuke era um homem e ela não podia imaginá-lo fazendo amor com outra mulher, alguém como Karin. Não, não permitiria.

Sasuke não fez nenhum comentário sobre o incidente da praia. Estavam jantando e Sakura percebeu que ele não falava nada por causa da presença de Marie; mas, assim que acabaram de jantar, convidou-a para tomarem o café na outra sala.

Parecia tranquilo, sem pressa para falar, e Sakura ficou nervosa e agitada ao vê-lo assim. Controlou-se o quanto pôde. Finalmente, explodiu:

— Por Deus, Sasuke! Diga alguma coisa.

Seu olhar frio estava compenetrado. Sentou-se numa poltrona e ficou encarando-a.

— Quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu hoje à tarde. Não tinha a intenção de tocá-la.

— Eu... não foi importante. — Sentia o rosto ficar vermelho.

— Foi, sim! — Sua voz era firme. — Minhas atitudes não foram de acordo com o que lhe prometi. Tinha dito que este casamento seria sem envolvimento.

— E sem envolvimento significa...

— Significa nenhum contato físico. Você não deve aceitar uma relação sexual com alguém que despreza.

— Oh, mas eu...

— Por favor, me deixe acabar. Gostaria que você se esquecesse do que aconteceu na praia. Tire isso da cabeça.

— Não posso.. Tenho certeza de que você também sentiu que as coisas entre nós mudaram.

Chris foi até o carrinho de bebidas, serviu-se de uísque e respondeu:

— O fato de eu ter desejado você não pode ser negado, mas deve ser esquecido. E isso não vai acontecer de novo.

— Como pode saber? — ela insistiu, mas ele não respondeu. Sakura tinha que fazê-lo voltar a falar; não podia ficar naquela situação embaraçosa. — Sasuke?

— Porque não vou permitir que aconteça novamente — disse, colocando o copo na mesa. — Não sou um menino que não sabe resistir ao charme de uma mulher bonita. Você pode duvidar, mas sou capaz de me controlar.

— E eu?

— Você o quê? — Olhou-a, surpreso,

— Eu não estava... — Sakura desistiu de falar o que tinha sentido.

— Sendo fria? — ele completou. — Sei disso, não sou bobo. É natural que você também tenha sentido alguma coisa. O corpo, desde que sinta prazer, entrega-se a ele, e eu...

— Sim? — Sakura o incentivava — Você o quê? — Levantou-se e ficou olhando-o. — Nunca vi tanta discrição na minha vida! Você fala de fazer amor como se fosse algo científico; não leva em conta o instinto, o sentimento e o amor. Sim, eu estava excitada, mas não permitiria que você fizesse amor comigo. Meu corpo não se entregaria ao prazer, não mesmo!

Falava muito séria, mas não estava bem certa se aquilo era verdade. Quando ele a deixou na praia, sentiu que poderia ter se entregado a ele. Tinha sido essa a sua vontade.

— Você está nervosa — Sasuke disse, calmo. — Se pensasse bem no que está dizendo, veria que não é tão simples. Não posso satisfazer os seus desejos e não permito que arranje um amante.

— Meu Deus! — Sakura estava chocada. — Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Não quero um amante! Quero apenas levar a minha vida em paz e cuidar do bebê. Foi você quem quis falar sobre o que aconteceu... Eu já tinha esquecido.

— Não diga isso. Vi o modo como me encarou durante o jantar; seus olhos estavam cheios de curiosidade. Devia estar imaginando como seria fazer amor comigo. Todas as mulheres fazem isso. Quis saber qual o motivo de eu ter agido daquela maneira, não é?

— Eu sei o motivo — falou, furiosa. — Você não tem sentimentos, só sabe racionalizar. Será que tem que pensar em tudo? Para você, nada acontece com espontaniedade?

— Algumas vezes — ele respondeu, tentando se justificar. — Sou um homem, e os homens têm que usar a cabeça.

— Não você. Tudo o que faz é extremamente planejado e calculado, só depois é executado.

— Minhas atitudes de hoje não foram planejadas nem calculadas.

— Não? Então, isso significa que ainda há esperança para você.

— Não haverá ocasião. Não cairei em tentações como a de hoje — Sasuke disse, sério.

— Veremos... Veremos.


	6. Sentimentos

Nos dias seguintes, Sakura percebeu que seus sentimentos com relação a Sasuke estavam se modificando. Não o via mais como um homem arrogante e insensível; conheceu o desejo dele, sentiu a atração que sentira por ela. Ele era um homem que também tinha amor para dar, e Sakura sabia que ele lutava para esconder isso.

Passavam o dia inteiro na praia, com Aya. Se Sasuke se incomodava de ficar com a esposa, o mesmo não acontecia com ela.

No quarto dia das férias, Sakura estava tomando café quando chegou uma carta de Hinata. Os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas e não conseguiu evitar que os soluços lhe sacudissem o corpo. Sasuke deixou o jornal de lado e olhou para ela

— Alguma coisa errada? — indicou a carta.

— Por que fez isso, Sasuke? — ela perguntou, sem dizer mais nada.

— O que foi que eu fiz?

— Esta carta é da Hinata.

— Ah... — Suspirou, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

— Não consigo acreditar. Você comprou uma casa para eles!

— Não comprei uma casa para eles — corrigiu. — Seus amigos fazem questão de me pagar. Queria dá-la de presente, e Deus sabe que posso, mas Naruto nem quis ouvir falar disso. Nem se importou, quando eu disse que era um presente para o meu afilhado.

— Uma casa é um presente muito diferente. — Sakura sorriu. — Mesmo para alguém tão rico como você. Por que fez isso?

Sasuke pegou o jornal, dobrou-o e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

— São seus amigos — disse simplesmente.

— E... e isso implica na compra de uma casa?

— Claro. Você estava triste, preocupada com eles, principalmente agora, com o nascimento de Kenzou. Pensei que pudesse ajudá-los dando um presente, e como tenho dinheiro, não havia motivo para não fazer o que fiz.

— Mas o que você fez não é muito comum.

— Não dramatize. Fiz, simplesmente, o que podia fazer. Se prefere, encare a compra como uma transação comercial. — Seu olhar era distante.

— Onde você é o perdedor — Sakura disse, sorrindo. — Hinata escreveu que você não quis aceitar nenhum tipo de juros. Não me parece um bom investimento.

— Discordo. Você ficou feliz, não ficou?

— Muito.

— É o que importa — Sasuke disse, levantando-se.

— Por que se importa em me ver feliz? — Sakura perguntou, percebendo que ele queria fugir da conversa, — Não sabia que eu fazia parte de seus planos.

— Não vamos discutir.

— Você quer fugir? Não consigo ter uma conversa normal com você.

— Esta não é uma conversa normal; e, desde o erro que cometi ao tentar beijá-la, não teremos mais conversas normais. Foi um erro, acredite.

— Mas você não... não me beijou — disse, corando.

— Acho que você se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu.

— Você me tocou e acariciou! É pecado?

— Você me pergunta isso? — Balançou a cabeça. — Você é a mãe da minha sobrinha.

Sakura levantou-se, tensa.

— E se não fosse? O que aconteceria? Você continuaria a ter essa aversão por mim?

— Já que a situação não é essa, eu realmente não posso...

— Continuaria, sim! — ela concluiu, dando um suspiro.

— Não posso responder.

— Por quê? Tem medo? Não quer admitir que sentimos alguma coisa muito forte um pelo outro? Você não é um robô, não tente ser. Responda à minha pergunta!

— Não fale assim comigo.

— Responda, Sasuke!

— Você é igual a uma criança; não desiste do que quer. Se... — ele falava com cuidado — se não fosse a mãe de Aya, tenho que admitir que a acharia muito desejável. Mas você é a mãe e isso muda tudo.

Sasuke dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Onde você vai?

— Vou passar o dia fora. Tenho um compromisso.

— É mesmo?

— É. — Seus lábios estavam tensos. — Um compromisso de negócios.

— Tenha um bom dia, então — ela disse, provocando-o. — E... não trabalhe muito, viu?

— Não tenho mais tempo para discutir com você, Sakura. Conversaremos quando eu voltar.

— Vai ser difícil. Você sempre dá um jeito de fugir do assunto.

— Qualquer dia, você vai me mandar embora para sempre, Sakura. E, quando esse dia chegar, não sei que atitude vou tomar.

— Gostaria de saber.

A resposta dele foi sair batendo a porta.

Oh, Deus! Sakura olhou para o prato, quase intacto, e não teve a menor vontade de comer. Sempre que discutiam voltavam aos mesmos insultos.

Sakura estava muito ligada a ele; via-o como um homem atraente e um homem que era seu marido. Seus cabelos arrepiados, seus olhos negros que ficavam rubros quando tinha desejo ou raiva, seu nariz e sua boca de traços fortes, seu corpo alto e musculoso; tudo no Uchiha era atraente. Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, percebeu que ele tinha uma personalidade muito forte. Agora, estava se sentindo dominada por ele.

Forçou um sorriso quando Yumi se aproximou com Aya. Ela e Sasuke tentavam manter as aparências na frente dos empregados, mas havia horas em que isso era difícil.

Yumi chegou sorridente, trazendo Aya no colo. Já estava pronta para ir para a praia.

— Oi, amor! — Sakura pegou-a. — Hoje, vamos à praia sem o papai; ele foi trabalhar.

— Oh... — Yumi exclamou. — Se quiser... se quiser, eu posso ir junto.

— Claro que não, é o seu dia de folga, obrigada. Você vai à vila?

— Só para dar uma olhada. Mas, se precisar de mim, posso ir outro dia e...

— De jeito nenhum. — Sakura pegou o queixinho de Aya. — Podemos ficar muito bem sozinhas, não é! — Virou-se para Yumi e continuou:

— Estas são as suas férias também; aproveite. E obrigada por ter aprontado Aya.

Já estava bem quente quando chegaram à praia. Sakura armou o guarda-sol e colocou a menina na sombra. A praia era linda, propriedade particular da família Uchiha.

Colocou a menina num cercadinho que Sasuke tinha comprado e foi nadar.

Sasuke e ela tinham ficado muito tempo juntos naqueles dias, e estava sentindo falta dele. Mas onde estava seu orgulho! Sua independência. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não conseguiria mais ficar longe daquele homem; queria depender dele.

Perdida nesses pensamentos, assustou-se ao sentir um toque no ombro. Olhou, furiosa, para alguém que estava se divertindo com ela.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou para o homem que estava ao seu lado.

— Bem, estava nadando tranquilamente, até que fui atraído por esses cabelos róseos maravilhosos. Tinha que vir conhecê-la.

— Precisava me assustar desse jeito. — Sakura tentava se acalmar e passava a mão para tirar o cabelo do rosto.

— Não tive culpa. Tentei chamá-la, mas você não me ouviu. Saíram da água e Sakura viu que ele era muito bonito, alto e forte. Aparentava ter a idade de Sasuke.

— E o que está fazendo aqui?

— Aqui na praia? Ou na França?

— Na praia — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— Nadando, acredita?

— Será que podemos ir para o guarda-sol? — Olhava-o, impaciente. — Estou preocupada com a minha filha que está lá.

— Claro!

Aya dormia. Sakura pegou a toalha, secou o cabelo e ofereceu-a para o estranho.

— Sou Gaara no Sabaku — ele apresentou-se, sentando na areia ao lado dela.

— Sakura Uchiha — disse, estranhando o próprio sobrenome.

— Tem um lindo bebê.

— Obrigada, também acho.

— Tenho visto seu marido brincando com ela na praia.

— Meu marido? Quando você o viu?

— Nestes últimos dias. Vejo vocês três tomando sol. Seu marido não veio hoje? — perguntou, estendendo a toalha ao sol para secar.

— Não.

— Sinto que conheço você — ele disse, observando-a de perto. — Não é uma cantada, não. Eu realmente já a vi em algum outro lugar.

Sakura acreditou, pois ele também lhe era familiar. Perguntou:

— Você mora em Tóquio?

— Morava. Agora, estou morando aqui. Tenho uma casa na praia ao lado, é por isso que vejo vocês. Costumo nadar todos os dias. — Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Sakura! Claro, Sakura Haruno! Você sumiu, fiquei imaginando onde poderia encontrá-la. Sou fotógrafo. No mês passado, quis chamá-la para fazer umas fotos; perguntei por você em todas as agências, mas ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro.

— Deixei de ser modelo.

— Percebi. Mas não acha estranho eu ter procurado tanto por você, e você estar tão perto de mim?

— Acho que não — respondeu, passando óleo na pele sensível. — Estamos aqui há apenas alguns dias. — Olhando-o bem, perguntou: — Quando você fala em Gaara no Sabaku, quer dizer "o" Gaara no Sabaku?

— Depende do que você entende pelo "o".

— O famoso e conhecidíssimo fotógrafo?

— Acho que sim — admitiu, rindo.

— Claro que é você mesmo. — Seus olhos estavam brilhando. — E você queria me fotografar?

— Ainda quero. Só você tem a cor de cabelos de que preciso para tirar umas fotos de pôr-do-sol. Não venha me dizer que não pode!

Sakura balançou a cabeça, pensando no que seu marido acharia da idéia.

— Não posso, realmente; mas há outras modelos com a cor dos meus cabelos, não sou a única.

— Eu duvido muito. Era justamente de você que eu estava precisando.

— Bem, não posso lhe dizer que não me sinto lisonjeada. Você é Gaara no Sabaku, e qual é a modelo que não sonha em posar para você?

— Será que seu marido não a deixaria fazer essas fotos? Se não for você, não farei o trabalho — perguntou, observando as reações dela.

— Sasuke não aprova que a esposa trabalhe.

— Sasuke? Você é casada com Sasuke Uchiha ?

— Você o conhece?

— De vista. Conheci melhor o irmão dele.

— Itachi? — Estava interessada; não sabia muita coisa sobre o pai de Aya. — Conheceu Itachi?

— Sim, conheci — ele concordou e olhou para o mar. — Sinto muito a morte dele. Sasuke deve ter ficado bastante chocado, eles eram muito ligados.

— Sim — ela disse baixinho.

— Pelo menos, ele tem você para ajudá-lo. É muito pior quando não se tem ninguém para ficar junto nessas horas.

— Ah, mas eu ainda não estava casada com ele — comentou, sem pensar. Vendo que o ruivo olhou para Aya, como se calculasse sua idade, Sakura estremeceu.

— Entendo — ele disse, embaraçado. — Bem, pelo menos ele tem você agora.

— Não é o que você está pensando. Gostaria de explicar, mas...

— Não precisa me explicar nada. Por que eu deveria saber sobre o casamento de vocês? Estão aqui de férias? — mudou de assunto.

— Apenas por algumas semanas. Sasuke também tem negócios — respondeu, lembrando-se de que, no princípio, Sasuke tinha dito que não ia trabalhar.

— Não o reconheci, quando vi vocês de lá — Gaara levantou-se e indicou o mar. — Bom, tenho que ir agora, estou com convidados em casa. Posso vê-la amanhã?

— Acho que sim, mas... — Como explicaria seu receio com relação à opinião de Sasuke?

— Não se preocupe, Sakura. Vi seu marido poucas vezes, mas posso imaginar que tipo de marido ele seja. E, vendo você, não posso culpá-lo por ser ciumento.

— Obrigada por entender. Acho que ele não gostaria de saber o modo como nos encontramos; Ele é mesmo muito possessivo. — Sakura teve vontade de contar que Sasuke a vigiava, era muito desconfiado.

— Talvez a gente se encontre amanhã mesmo, quem sabe?

— Seria ótimo. — Despediu-se e ficou olhando-o entrar no mar.

Não teve tempo de pensar nas coisas que Gaara havia dito pois Aya acordou e começou a chorar. Queria brincar e Sakura levou-a para se molhar um pouco.

Ficaram juntas até a hora do jantar, quando Yumi voltou e ficou tomando conta da menina. Sakura sabia que Sasuke ainda não havia chegado, mas, assim mesmo, resolveu ir se aprontar.

* * *

Estava tomando café, depois do jantar, quando ele chegou. Olhou-o com indiferença; não queria demonstrar que já estava preocupada com a demora dele.

Sasuke serviu-se de uísque e caminhou para o sofá, onde ela estava sentada.

— Boa noite.

— Já jantei — foi a resposta dela, ignorando o cumprimento.

— Eu também, comi na vila.

— Verdade? E não passou pela sua cabeça me avisar? Não sabia que você não vinha para o jantar.

— Mas eu... Os... os negócios demoraram mais do que eu tinha previsto.

— É mesmo? — provocou. Percebia a hesitação dele.

— O que quer insinuar, agora? Que não fui trabalhar? Que saí com outra mulher? — Estava ficando zangado.

Sakura assustou-se ao vê-lo tão irritado, mas achou-o mais atraente. Usava uma calça preta e uma camisa vermelha; e as cores escuras realçavam sua pele pálida. Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Bem, eu... — ela começou, incerta.

— Você parece uma mulher ciumenta... E é minha esposa. — Sasuke exclamou, virando o uísque num gole só.

— Não estou com ciúme. Estava ótima, até que você chegou. Que culpa tenho, se você vive de mau humor?

— Não estaria de mau humor se não percebesse suas suspeitas.

— Não tive suspeitas! — Sentia-se como uma criança que não consegue esconder a raiva. — Mas estou começando a ter. Por que você se defende tanto?

— Não estou me defendendo! — Foi direto para a porta.

— Vou para o meu quarto.

— Mas, ainda é muito cedo. Não vi você o dia inteiro — falou, recuperando a calma.

— Tenho que ler alguns papéis. — Sua voz era indiferente.

— Pensei que não fosse trabalhar durante as férias.

— Eu também pensava, mas apareceram alguns imprevistos que exigem a minha presençã vou passar o dia fora, também.

— Sasuke... — Seu desapontamento era evidente.— É mesmo necessário?

Os olhos dele estavam atormentados, confusos.

— Tenho que ir. — Saiu e fechou a porta.

Sakura ficou parada, olhando para a porta. O que poderia fazer? Ainda eram nove e meia; sua única opção era ir para o quarto, ler um pouco e esperar que o sono chegasse.

Às onze, fechou o livro. No estado de espírito em que se encontrava, histórias de amor não eram a leitura mais indicada. O Uchiha não queria se aproximar dela e Sakura sabia que ele desejava possuí-la. O que podia fazer? Não conseguia dominar seus sentimentos, estava fascinada. Era só ele aparecer, e ela se descontrolava.

Sentou-se na cama, ao ouvir alguém abrindo e fechando a porta; a pessoa tinha entrado.

— Yumi? — perguntou assustada.

— Não, sou eu. — Sasuke entrou e caminhou para perto da cama.

A luz do abajur iluminava-o; estava de calça de pijama e roupão. Fazia muito calor e Sakura usava uma camisola fininha; puxou o lençol para esconder o corpo.

Devia ter imaginado que era ele, pois a porta que tinha sido aberta era a de ligação.

— Vim para pedir desculpas.

— Desculpas? — perguntou, apreensiva.

— Pela minha grosseria hoje. Não devia ter descarregado a minha raiva em você, você não fez nada de errado. — Seu olhar era distante, não conseguia encará-la.

— Você estava furioso. Quem melhor do que eu para ser a vítima?

Sasuke sorriu.

— Se quer que eu me sinta culpado, fique sabendo que já conseguiu.

— Não tive essa intenção, só quis dizer que você tinha que desabafar a raiva com alguém. Se fosse ao contrário, eu também brigaria com você.

— Sabe ser séria, e ainda é tão jovem. Às vezes, me esqueço de que você é jovem; sua segurança e seu comportamento me confundem.

— Não, não é assim que estou agora — ela disse, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

— Você linda. — murmurou chegando bem perto dela. — Você é muito atraente, Sakura... irresistível. Como posso dormir sossegado, sabendo que está no quarto ao lado? — Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo ombro dela.

Ouvia-o atentamente; seu corpo implorava a Sasuke a tocasse. Parecia que estavam de volta àquele dia, na praia: eram os mesmos desejos e impulsos. Aproximou-se dele; estava fora de si.

O Uchiha não resistiu e envolveu-a nos braços. Seus corpos abraçados pediam por carinhos, seus olhares eram de desejo e Sasuke não conteve a vontade de beijá-la.

Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como seria o primeiro beijo deles, mas ele foi delicado: encostou seus lábios úmidos, despertando outros desejos no corpo de Sakura.

Deitou-a na cama, desamarrou o roupão e deitou-se ao lado dela. Seus corpos estavam quentes, apaixonados. Os olhos negros do Uchiha brilhavam.

— Quero você, Sakura. — Seu tom era de desespero. — Quero você!

Mais do que as palavras, seu corpo ardente dizia tudo.

— Sasuke, eu...

Ele silenciou-a com seus beijos.

Seu corpo correspondia tão bem aos movimentos dele; sentia dos dedos frios acariciarem sua pele por baixo da camisola. Nunca havia sido tocada daquele jeito, estava em brasa. Sentia que ele lentamente tirava sua camisola. Seus movimentos eram doces e suaves. Sakura deleitava-se de prazer; mas lembrou-se de que tinha que fazê-lo parar, não podia deixar que fosse até o fim.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou, sussurrando, percebendo que ela se retraía. — Por que ficou tão fria?

— Porque... porque você está agindo como um tarado! — disse, encarando-o, sentindo-se fraca ao ver que ele se afastava. — Você me quer só para provar a sua virilidade, a sua masculinidade. Não conseguira isso de mim, quero que saia do quarto. Vá embora!

Sasuke levantou-se. Seus olhos percorreram a corpo de Sakura, que se cobriu rapidamente.

— Um pouco tarde, não acha?

— Foi você quem começou! — Encarou-o, ressentida.

— Mas você não me impediu!

— Eu... eu tentei.

— Não, não mesmo! Acha que sua frieza me tocou. – Sakura sentou-se, agarrando o lençol junto ao pescoço.

— Não o chamei para vir aqui, ninguém o convidou.

— Você sempre se oferece, quando olha para mim. Não poderia acontecer outra coisa, desde o momento em que entrei aqui.

— Eu não fiz isso!

— Sim, fez sim. — Passou a mão por entre os cabelos. — Devo estar ficando maluco. Meu Deus, tenho que sair daqui.

— Gostaria que se fosse — ela falou baixinho. Sakura olhava-o, demonstrando o tormento que sentia.

— E pensar no que eu falei outro dia. Se não controlar o meu desejo, isso vai acontecer sempre; mas eu vou mudar. Desta vez vai ser diferente, prometo a você.

— Tomara — ela disse, não muito certa se era aquilo o que queria.

* * *

FINALMENTE atualizada *----*

Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews, daqui em diante prometo postar o mais rápido que puder;

Obrigada pelo carinho.

Continuem acompanhando a fic! :D

Beijos ;*


End file.
